<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>People = Shit by cordeliameadowes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253835">People = Shit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliameadowes/pseuds/cordeliameadowes'>cordeliameadowes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low (Band), Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliameadowes/pseuds/cordeliameadowes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit Language/ Drugs/ Sex/ Etc...<br/>Oli Sykes and Lucy McKay. Partners in crime and highschool legends. A story full of drugs, parties and sex. Maybe some romance too...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Sykes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own anyone expect Olivia and the McKays.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1- Oliver </p><p>Explicit Language/ Drugs/ Sex/ Etc...</p><p>It was exactly one day before Oliver Sykes would go back to hell. Hell being school, of course. </p><p>Nothing was going right: his uniform was too big, his shoes were old and scruffy. Somehow, he’d managed to lose both his rucksack and his pencil case. Oli was honestly considering dropping out and running away to America with some hot chick he’d been talking to on Tumblr. </p><p>And as he lay sprawled out on his bed in the room he shared with his brother, his phone rang. If it was anyone but Lucy McKay, Oli would have ignored it. But as it was one of his favourite people in the whole wide world, Oli picked up. </p><p>“What d’you want?” he groaned, rolling over to lie on his front. “I’m busy preparing for tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oli!” he heard Lucy’s frantic voice and sat up, alert. “Oli, I think- I think…”</p><p> </p><p>“You think what?” Oli demanded. A hard scowl etched itself on his face. Over the holidays, Oli had dealt with everything from serial rapists to lost toddlers trying to harass his friend and the events had seriously put him on edge. </p><p>“I think I’m pregnant!” Lucy burst out, obviously close to tears. </p><p>A pause. </p><p>“I think you’re full of shit,” Oli snorted, a grin taking over his features. “What you on? Lucy, you’re fifteen! You’re practically a virgin, sweetheart.” </p><p>It was then that Tom Sykes chose to make his entrance in the late afternoon. He was smirking from hearing Oli’s end of the conversation and sat himself down on his own bed to look at Oli across the room, head in hand, expectant. </p><p>Bugger off, Oli mouthed at his brother, who gave him the finger in return. Also aged fifteen, Tom Sykes was in Lucy’s year and knew all about what went on in the crazy McKay household. </p><p>“But,” Lucy continued through the phone, where only Oli could hear, “I missed my period! I’m four days late, Oli. And I boffed Michael from my maths set last week.”</p><p>“Why ‘boffed’? Why can’t you just say ‘shagged’ like a normal person? Or ‘banged’? Or ‘fucked’. That’s the best one.” </p><p>“‘Boffed’ is funnier,” Lucy defended herself, whilst Tom was desperately trying to motion that Oli should put her on speakerphone, an action which Oli ignored vehemently. “But that’s not the point Oli. I’m pregnant!” </p><p>“I doubt it,” Oli turned away from Tom. “I’ll be over in five with chocolate, booze and a test, okay?” </p><p>“Test for what?” Tom hissed. </p><p>“Booze is bad for the baby!” Lucy protested to Oli, who pressed the phone closer against his ear, the smile on his face growing. </p><p>“You can always get rid of it,” Oli suggested, before hanging up, cutting short Lucy’s outraged splutters at the mere thought of aborting her precious baby. </p><p>“Get rid of what?” Tom questioned, voice now at a normal level as Oli had ended the call. “Test for what?” </p><p>“Test for none of your fucking business,” Oli grabbed his wallet from the bedside table and hurried downstairs. Despite being early September, there was a slight breeze around the city of Sheffield, which was a relief compared to his hot, stuffy bedroom on the top floor. </p><p>Lucy lived a mere two-minute walk away, just over the high street, where there happened to be a Boots. Unsure of which brand to buy, Oli picked out several pregnancy tests and took them over to the middle-aged woman behind the cashier, along with several packets of crisps and a few chocolate bars. </p><p>“How old are you?” the woman frowned as she scanned the items. </p><p>Oli answered truthfully. “Seventeen, ma’am.” </p><p>	“Well, I hope your girlfriend is a bit older,” the woman looked disapprovingly at him over her much-bejewelled glasses. </p><p>“Oh, these are for my mum,” Oli lied breezily, winking at her. He slapped down a twenty and marched out of the shop, heading straight for the McKays’ house. Knowing Lucy, she’d probably completely freak out if he was even a second later than the five minutes he’d promised her. Although he did enjoy winding her up, there was a line. </p><p>“Hey Helen,” Oli greeted Lucy’s heavily pregnant mother as he entered the household. It was a three-floor, semi-detached house that fitted Helen and her fifth husband David along with so many children from previous relationships that Oli had lost count. </p><p>“Who are you here for?” Helen sighed, looking very worn-down. “Danny’s at the police station. Caught with cocaine again.”</p><p>“I’m actually here for Lucy,” Oli corrected her but felt his heart sink slightly at the prospect of his best drug-dealing friend being arrested. “She’s in her room, right?” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s right,” Helen agreed, “Always in her room, on that fucking phone.” </p><p>And with that, she slammed the front door and went off to deal with two feuding toddlers who were making a bit of a racket. Traipsing upstairs, Oli decided to do the gentlemanly thing and knock on Lucy’s bedroom door. Like Oli, Lucy shared a bedroom. Unlike Oli, she shared a bedroom with two older half-sisters. </p><p>It was Amy who opened the door. </p><p>“Lucy, it’s your boyfriend!” she yelled over her shoulder above some loud, heavy music coming from the floor above. She sneered at Oli moodily before stepping aside to let him in. </p><p>Once Oli had enjoyed shagging Amy, but it was such a long time ago, and she was honestly such a bitch that it was never ever ever going to happen ever again. Thank god Lucy was only half-related to her. </p><p>“Oli,” Lucy smiled upon seeing him. Just yesterday the two of them had gone out for ice cream, but it was still nice to see her again, Oli thought. Helen had grudgingly allowed her to dye the tips of her blonde hair pink, which, surprisingly, really suited her. </p><p>“I’ve got your tests,” Oli sat down on her bed beside her, chucking the reusable plastic bag at her. “I’m no expert, but I think you’re supposed to piss on them?” </p><p>“Such a genius you are,” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Whatever would I do without you?” </p><p>Promptly, Lucy left for the loo, leaving Oli in the same room as seventeen-year-old Amy and twenty-four-year-old Claire. Despite Amy’s glowers from over the top of her laptop, Oli liked Lucy’s bedroom: the pictures, the posters, the fairy lights. Relaxed, Oli laid back on Lucy’s bed and head-banged along with a familiar Slipknot track the older boys must have been blaring from the room above. </p><p>“I’m not pregnant,” Lucy announced, “Where’s the booze?” </p><p>“You said alcohol was bad for the baby,” Oli smirked, “Also my mum confiscated my fake ID.” </p><p>“Loser,” Amy muttered under her breath, but the amused look on Claire’s face held some consolation for Oli. </p><p>“Why would you be pregnant?” Claire asked, putting down her sketchbook. “You know the legal age is sixteen here, right?” </p><p>“Like you didn’t lose your v-card at twelve,” Lucy snickered. “But it’s good news all the same.” </p><p>“Yeah it sounded like you need some,” Oli agreed, “Your mum said Danny’s in jail again?” </p><p>“They searched the house twice last night,” Lucy murmured, lying beside Oli who automatically wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. “Looking for more drugs. So now mum’s banned all that shit in the house.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you text me?” </p><p>Lucy shrugged, but Oli knew the unspoken answer. They lived in a rather dodgy area up in the north of England so a house search was by far the least extraordinary thing they’d witnessed. Every other kid carried a knife. </p><p>“Such a shame,” Oli shook his head sorrowfully. “He was gonna give us the drugs for our party.” </p><p>“You’re throwing a party?” </p><p>“Celebrating back to school. Sixth-form only. But maybe I’ll sneak you and Tom in.” </p><p>“You’d better. Or I’ll tell your mum.” </p><p>Oli didn’t doubt that she would. Lucy loved parties, mostly for the food and the amount of attention she could get from drunk older guys. </p><p>“When did you hook up with Michael anyway?” Oli changed the subject tactfully. “Gaskarth’s party?” </p><p>“Yep,” Lucy sighed. “Wasn’t worth the pregnancy scare.”</p><p>“What pregnancy scare?” Oli smirked. “You do know that giving someone a blowjob can’t get you preggers, right?” </p><p>“Shut up! I’m not an idiot.” </p><p>“But you’re fifteen! You haven’t actually… shit, did you?” </p><p>“Yes, we had proper sex. Why is that so hard to believe?” Lucy huffed. Her blue eyes were full of indignance. “I’ve had proper sex many times.”</p><p>“Stop calling it that,” Oli laughed. “I believe you. Just messing, yeah? You get me?” </p><p>“I get you,” Lucy buried her head in his shoulder, muttering insults under her breath. “But if I’m not pregnant, why hasn’t my period come?” </p><p>Oli started plaiting Lucy’s hair, liking the soft, silky quality of her blonde-pink strands. Lucy was by no means an idiot, but when it came to common sense, she definitely struggled a tad. The only time Oli liked to see Lucy stressed out was when he was the one causing her worry, but unfortunately, Lucy was born an extremely anxious person, who stressed a lot. </p><p>“You’re scared of going back to school,” Oli offered reasonably. “You’re scared of doing your GCSEs next year. I think periods stop when you’re worried.” </p><p>“Do they? Well, I am worried, Oliver. I’m doing twelve GCSEs- that’s two more than everyone else.”</p><p>“‘Cos you’re smart, innit?” Oli pointed out. “You’re great with exams!” </p><p>“Still hate them,” Lucy mumbled, forever a pessimist. “But I am still pretty great too.” </p><p>Oli smiled as the room fell silent; save for the typing of Amy on her laptop and the scratching of Claire’s steady pencil. The calming smell of Lucy’s lavender perfume and the soft weight of her body pressed against his encouraged Oli’s eyelids to flicker closed as the clock on the wall signalled the time as seven pm. </p><p>It was an early night, but what with Oli’s sleep paralysis and Lucy’s frequent insomnia, it was really much required.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2- Lucy</p><p> </p><p>Oliver Scott Sykes was probably the most gorgeous boy on the planet, not that Lucy would ever boff him. His beautiful chocolate hair and eyes to match could melt even the coldest of hearts, Lucy thought. </p><p> </p><p>At school, there was a fairly big group of girls who would date him, along with several guys. But Lucy knew full well that he only had eyes for parties and the drugs that came along with them. It was a shame, perhaps, but as long as Oli was happy, all was well. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy wriggled out of Oli’s grasp to yawn, sitting up. Sunlight filtered in through the window, and Lucy realised with a shock that she had school today. Lucy’s phone said it was only ten past six, but the noise of the crying, screaming babies from downstairs was already going on. How on earth did her mother get any sleep?</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Lucy debated going to the kids’ room to help her mum by calming someone down, but glanced back at Oli and found herself reluctant to move. Unlike her half-sisters, Oli neither snored, nor talked in his sleep, which made him her favourite person to take a nap with. </p><p> </p><p>A bold knock on the front door below startled Lucy, quickly followed by a shout of: “Open up! It’s the police!” </p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Claire bolted upright, exchanging a look with Lucy. “They’re gonna search the house again, aren’t they? Shit, I bet they’ll take our phones…” </p><p> </p><p>Used to this by now, Lucy climbed out of bed to shake Amy awake while Claire hurriedly started deleting all her messages with who Lucy presumed to be her cannabis dealer. As none of the girls had a criminal record, it was unlikely that the police would do much digging. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Lucy? I’m sleeping,” Amy complained as Lucy snatched the duvet away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Police!” she responded, which caused Amy to go into a panic too. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?” a bleary looking Oli sat up. </p><p> </p><p>“Police,” Lucy repeated, “Crap, you should probably get out of here. Don’t you have a record?” </p><p> </p><p>“Vandalism,” Oli noted. “Can I use your window?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hang on,” Claire interjected, looking bemused, “You haven’t got anything dodgy here, have you? We can just say that you were here for a sleepover.”</p><p> </p><p>“First day back at school? Coppers won’t like that,” Oli shook his head. “I’ve got some fags on me too. And Lucy’s underage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sleepover, not a one-night stand,” Claire corrected but didn’t argue as Oli pushed his way towards the window. </p><p> </p><p>“Use the drainpipe, and don’t you fucking dare fall,” Amy ordered. “We don’t need you trying to get us sued for shoving you out the window or some other made-up shit.” </p><p> </p><p>“I would never,” Oli grinned, “See you in school!” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Oli!” Lucy dashed over to the window, where Oli hovered with one leg out. “Delete all your texts with Danny and block his number. Okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Oli smiled. “Chill, yeah? It’s all gonna be fine.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucy watched until she was sure that Oli had made it to the ground before she started helping her sisters use deodorant to mask the very faint smell of marijuana from when Amy’s girlfriend had been over a few nights ago. Pretty soon, the police were at the bedroom door. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning, girls,” a familiar voice announced as Claire opened the door. It was Danny’s probation officer, who he had to meet with every week. A family friend. Not. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” a more friendly-looking Asian officer smiled welcomingly, clipboard in her hand. “I’m Officer Yajima, and I was just wondering if we could take a look around? Just a precaution, after your brother’s arrest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Half-brother,” Amy corrected, glaring at Danny’s probation officer, who we’d nicknamed ‘Karen’ despite his gender and elderly age. </p><p> </p><p>“We need your phones,” Officer ‘Karen’ demanded bluntly, “Unlocked.”</p><p> </p><p>Obediently, all three girls handed over their phones. Lucy reckoned that the most suspicious messages on her phone would be her texts with Mat Nicholls about how they could end the Brexit mess by killing all the politicians, but the coppers would probably take it as a joke. </p><p> </p><p>Karen scratched his bald patch and sniffed unattractively as he scrolled down. Officer Yajima began searching the room, almost mutilating pillows, prodding clothes hung up so carefully in the wardrobe, tearing apart Claire’s perfectly arranged artist’s desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Looks clear,” Officer Yajima nodded approvingly, “How are the phones?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t approve of this picture,” Karen sneered, presenting an image off of Lucy’s Tumblr. “You do realise, Lucy, that naked images of under-eighteens are illegal?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy scowled. “I’m not naked!” </p><p> </p><p>Amy snickered, but quickly hid her amusement in a coughing fit upon meeting Karen’s evil glare. “She’s not naked,” Amy agreed, still smirking slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Karen sighed, but returned their phones. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” he grumbled under his breath to Yajima, “Let’s go check on the boys.”</p><p> </p><p>Yajima waved politely before very gently closing the door. All three girls proceeded to stick up their middle fingers and silently mouth ‘fuck you’ until they heard the officers reach the upper floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Cunts.” Lucy grabbed her school uniform from the storage compartment under her bed and proceeded to change, making sure to roll up her skirt. Hooped earrings were forbidden, but Lucy considered them a must, so she quickly put them in before tying her blonde hair (pink at the tips!) up in a bun, the messier the better. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna get in so much shit,” Amy laughed, “Wearing makeup too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Lucy grinned. “I have English first lesson and Mr Taylor is hot as fuck when he’s angry.” </p><p> </p><p>“God I wish I had him as my teacher,” Amy groaned wistfully, “Though he might have made me fail. SO FUCKING HOT.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about the Sykes kid though?” Claire questioned, sitting cross-legged on the end of her bed. “Don’t you like him, Lucy?” </p><p> </p><p>Lucy shrugged. She would date him if he asked her, but it wasn’t like she’d die if he didn’t ask her out. Everyone sort of assumed they had something going on- even Michael from Alex Gaskarth’s party- but aside from the flirty texts and suggestive looks from across the canteen, nothing had really happened. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s disgusting,” Amy retched, “I can’t believe his parents let him get those tattoos. I can’t believe you’re friends with him. Seriously, buff guys are the only ones allowed to have tattoos. And Anna Kendrick.” </p><p> </p><p>“I like Oli’s tattoos,” Lucy thought aloud. “Whatever. I’ll go find him now and maybe he’ll let me sit next to him on the bus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t he?” Claire frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy blushed at the memory. “Last time I sat next to him, I ended up sitting on him, and then he… He wasn’t even embarrassed he just… Actually I don’t want to sit next to him. I just- Goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>As she turned to leave, Amy caught on and started howling with laughter. Oops.</p><p> </p><p>Amy was a bitch, and Claire was a bit strange at best, but Lucy found that living with someone in such close quarters almost certainly meant that you will eventually feel some sort of connection. Sharing a mother helped. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going? How’d it go with the cops?” Helen sniffed unattractively as she tried to spoon feed little Charli, the third youngest in the too-big family. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to see Oli,” Lucy picked up her already prepared school bag and swung it over one shoulder. It was still only six-thirty, but Oli would probably still be jamming out to Metallica and being bored at this early hour of the morning, especially as the police had rudely interrupted his beauty sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“All you talk about is that boy,” Helen scoffed. “One of these days you will get pregnant. Then he will leave you. I will not support you. And, suddenly, just like that, you’re living exactly the same shitty life that I’m living. I should just pull you out of school and make you work now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t, mum,” Lucy argued, “We have to stay in school till eighteen now. Good luck with Charli and the other kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such a help you are,” Helen complained sarcastically. “All my kids are fucking useless. Claire, twenty fucking four and still living here! Danny’s in jail, again, and don’t get me fucking started on-”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy slammed the door, successfully cutting off her mother’s rant. Time to go to Oli’s house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3- Oli</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fucking disgusting!” </p><p> </p><p>Oli grinned at Lucy’s disgust, high-fiving Mat Nicholls who had taken it upon himself to tell Lucy every single detail about the male private parts and how he liked to utilise them. Not to be a dick, but Oli did enjoy watching Lucy squirm. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s nothing,” Lee Malia butted in. “You should hear some of the shit Nicholls has done with actual girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks,” Lucy scrunched her nose up at the offer, leaning further into Oli’s side.</p><p> </p><p>In typical teenage fashion, the five alternative-looking pupils had occupied the back of the bus, managing to scare off not one, but two old ladies from sitting upstairs. It was funny, Oli thought, to see boomers so freaked out by tattoos when most of them grew up in the time of nuclear war threats and even higher knife crime rates than in South London. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d literally rather die than go to school right now,” Tom groaned, successfully changing the odd and extremely disturbing topic of discussion. </p><p> </p><p>“Same,” Lee sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Oli grinned. “Nah, I’m looking forward to it. This is my last year of school, and then I’m out of this shithole. And A-levels are a doddle compared to stupid fucking GCSEs.”</p><p> </p><p>“What would you know about A-Levels?” Tom snorted. “I don’t think I’ve seen you revise once.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to revise for Art and Music,” Mat grumbled. “Lucky bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Music and Art are like the hardest A-levels there are!” Oli protested vehemently. “And Business Studies is a lot harder than I thought it would be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Lucy rolled her eyes, but Oli sensed a slight discomfort behind her words. She seemed a bit on edge, tapping her foot and biting her nails and fiddling with wispy strands of blonde-pink hair from her bun.</p><p> </p><p>Wisely, Oli didn’t comment. He knew that Lucy sometimes got a bit anxious around his mates- something to do with them being too cool and shit. </p><p> </p><p>“GCSEs are hard though,” Tom complained. “I honestly had so much homework over the holidays. Like that essay Mr Taylor set us- I literally had no idea to write. What did you talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, capitalism versus socialism wasn’t it?” Lucy frowned. “I did it at the beginning of the holidays so my memory’s kind of hazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nerd,” Mat laughed. “I did my geography homework last night. 3am. Legit.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would’ve been this morning then,” Oli teased, squeezing Lucy lightly. “And Lucy’s not a nerd. You’ll never guess what she did with Michael Clifford at Gaskarth’s party…!”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that what the call was about?” Tom asked eagerly. “Last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Got pregnant, she did,” Oli grinned, proudly. “Didn’t you?” He nudged Lucy playfully as she turned bright red and attempted to hide in his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not pregnant,” she mumbled, just about loud enough for the others to hear. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a relief,” Mat snickered. “But don’t worry- I was just messing. I know you’re not a nerd, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Oli inwardly sighed with relief. Strangely enough, he enjoyed Lucy’s company and hoped to spend more time this year with her without his dickhead friends scaring her off. </p><p> </p><p>“If there’s one person I’d be a nerd for it’s Mr Taylor,” Lucy announced, recovering quite speedily. “He’s so fucking fit…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re talking to the wrong people,” Lee noted. “But, if I was gay…. yeah he’s good-looking. I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s super fit,” Oli agreed, “But you’re way out of his league.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Lucy accepted the compliment. “I still don’t want to go to  school though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Skip?” Tom suggested hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, mum would kill me,” Mat scowled. “A-levels being important and all that shit. Rubbish, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, you’re gonna drop out?” Lee questioned, amused. “Is your band gonna blow up? Womb 2 da Tomb headlining the O2 Arena?”</p><p> </p><p>“Womb 2 da Tomb was a joke,” Oli defended his old band with Tom and Mat. “I mean- did you hear the lyrics?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s quite funny when you think about it,” Tom grinned. “We should try to get a gig at school or something. Write a song about how hot Mr Taylor is or something.” </p><p> </p><p>“Now that is gay,” Mat laughed. “No thank you. But Bring Me The Horizon could go somewhere.” </p><p> </p><p>That was true, Oli supposed. It wasn’t like he had any other plans. University was a big no.</p><p> </p><p>“All we’ve done is that Slipknot cover,” Lee pointed out. “And technically Tom isn’t in the band.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be in your band,” Tom wrinkled his nose. “It’s fine as a joke, but I could never take music seriously as a career. I wanna be like a graphic designer or some shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck this is our stop,” Lucy said all of a sudden as the bus pulled up by the school.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay,” Mat cheered sarcastically. “Hell- I mean school- here we come!”</p><p> </p><p>It was every bit as bad as Oli remembered. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was hyper to see their friends and their classrooms and their timetables. The headmaster’s ‘welcome back’ speech in assembly was nearly as fake as Love Island. Worst of it all, Oli only had one free period the whole day, which he wasted trying to get Lucy’s attention from the window outside her chemistry classroom. </p><p> </p><p>Lunch was okay, though. Oli took Lucy up to History 6, The Forgotten Classroom. It was a bit dusty, but no teacher ever bothered walking all the way to the third floor so they were undisturbed in talking of Mr Taylor’s possible relationship with Miss Underhill (long story) and the exact details Lucy’s brother Danny’s jail sentence (longer story) and why Mat already had a Saturday detention (don’t even ask). </p><p> </p><p>“How was school?” Carol asked her sons as they walked through the front door, Oli slamming it quite aggressively. </p><p> </p><p>“Was okay,” Tom mumbled. “Got homework.” </p><p> </p><p>And he turned heel and fled upstairs. (To wank, Oli reckoned, after the hot woman on the bus had smiled at him.) </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it was fine,” Oli shrugged. “Got some art coursework and, like, business stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Lucy and Danny?” Mrs Sykes pouted. </p><p> </p><p>It was a common occurrence for the two siblings to come over after school: for homework, for free Netflix, for getting away from a very crowded family life at home.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy’s gone to stay with one of her girl friends,” Oli said, “Like, Lisa or Lily, or whatever. They all look the same.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And Danny’s been arrested. For drugs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t get caught up in that stuff. Promise me, Oliver Scott?”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise,” Oli lied through his teeth, already knowing how wild the Friday night party when his mum went out for book-club would be. </p><p> </p><p>Carol pursed her lips, obviously not believing him. But to her credit, she let it slide and Oli got out his business studies books and began to work.</p><p> </p><p>None of it really made sense to Oli, but he did sort of need some A-levels if he wasn’t going to Uni. Forbidden answer websites here we come.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck do you want?” Oli grumbled. “You’re disrupting my Linkin Park and chill time. I’ve spent like five fucking hours on art coursework and I’m not in the mood for more pregnancies or stupid, girly drama-” </p><p> </p><p>“Am I pretty? Honestly, Oli.”</p><p> </p><p>Oli took his mobile away from his ear to stare at his friend’s profile pic. He’d taken it during the holidays, down at the playground by the old people’s home. She looked- well, pretty was one word for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re fine, Lucy,” Oli took out his Meteora CD, carefully putting it in his case. Tom was downstairs watching a film with their parents so he put her on speaker, flopping down exasperated onto his bed. Oli wished he could say something like ‘Ugh, why do girls care about appearances so much?’ but that was pretty fucking hypocritical, and Lucy would know it. </p><p> </p><p>“‘Livy says that my hair looks shit,” Lucy complained through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“No she didn’t,” Oli rolled his eyes. “Girls don’t say crap like that. It was just heavily implied, never explicitly stated, blah, blah, blah. Don’t read into it. Who is ‘‘Livy’, anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>“Olivia?” Lucy tried. “My friend? Tall, black, wears glasses?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a friend called ‘Olivia’?” Oli questioned, slightly miffed. “Like, the female version of ‘Oliver’? I am betrayed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Lucy groaned over the line, “I thought you’d find that cool. You’d like her. Nice rack and that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when have you swung that way?” Oli snorted. “I’m not that shallow. And if she’s going around, implying that my best friend’s hair looks shit, then I’m exactly gonna want to bang her, am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oli…”</p><p> </p><p>Oli smirked. The fact that Lucy had called him with this issue really was quite flattering. However, his knowledge of the opposite gender was mildly alarming, considering the fact that the only girl he really talked to for longer than a month was Lucy, who was two school years below him.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hair looks great,” he supplied, running a hand through his own, “And Olivia can suck my dick. Not literally. What kind of friend goes around implying that their mate’s hair looks bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop taking the piss,” Lucy sighed. “She’s- oh fuck off!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“No- not you, just some geezer across the street staring at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still in school uniform?” Oli sat up, getting ready to fetch his mum. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but it’s fine. I’m- I’m gonna run home. See you tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Text me when you get home,” Oli ordered, but with a sinking heart noticed that she’d already hung up. </p><p> </p><p>Fucking pedophiles thinking about 15-year-old girls with pretty smiles and smudged eyeliner and cute button noses and sexy blonde-pink hair and rolled up skirts and nice bums and- FUCK!</p><p> </p><p>“Am I a nonce* if I fancy Lucy?” Oli wondered aloud. </p><p> </p><p>[*a nonce is slang for a pedo incase you don’t use that in other places idk]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4- Lucy</p><p>Someone upstairs was screaming, a baby was crying and mum was passed out on the sofa, snoring unattractively in front of one of her silly soap operas.</p><p>Typical day in the McKay household.</p><p>Lucy grabbed a packet of Digestives from the kitchen cupboard, before offering one to the baby, little Charli. Charli effectively crushed it in between two chubby toddler hands, still wailing her head off. Oh well.</p><p>"You going to Sykes' party?" Amy appeared at the doorway, chewing something.</p><p>"Yeah," Lucy nodded, picking up an overnight bag she had packed earlier. "Are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hell no," Amy looked repulsed. "Loser like that is gonna throw a super lame party. And it's only four o'clock- school just finished. Why doesn't he throw it later? And are you really going in school uniform?"</p><p>"I'm changing at Oli's," Lucy shrugged. "And the party starts at 8. I'm helping set it up."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"If I nicked some of mum's alcohol, would you snitch on me?" Lucy quizzed her older half-sister, scrutinising her carefully.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Cool," Lucy grinned, jamming a bottle of Jack Daniels into her bag. "See you tomorrow!"</p><p>"Wait!" Claire burst into the kitchen. "Lucy- take these."</p><p>And so ten minutes later, Lucy left the house equipped with clothes, alcohol and, of course, Claire's condoms. She honestly didn't really expect much to happen- the party was at Oli's place, but as Claire had said: better safe than sorry.</p><p>She found Oli and Tom lurking outside Tesco's on the way to the Sykes household, still in uniform with their school bags chucked to the pavement. Oli's eyes lit up upon seeing her and quickly waved her over.</p><p>"I thought you were going straight home," Lucy frowned. "I said I'd meet you there- remember?"</p><p>"Mat had a better idea," Oli's eyes danced with mischief, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards.</p><p>Lucy felt a familiar sense of doom settle over her as she realised what Mat was doing. At least the Sykes weren't getting caught up in his thieving ways.</p><p>"I'm not a part of this," Lucy announced, "If you all get arrested, I was not involved. I'm gonna go find your mum now. Tom- come with me? It's weird otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't wanna wait for Mat and Lee?" Oli grinned. "I thought we were all friends now after that horrible first week back..."</p><p>"Lee's involved in this? Fuck, I'm out. See you at your house if you all make it back alive."</p><p>"Go with her," Oli jerked his head in command to his younger brother, "That strange perv is hanging out in the park again."</p><p>Lucy scowled. The same dickhead who'd been spying on her on Monday when she was on the phone with Oli had started to make it a habit to hang out in the playground in between school and the rest of the town. He hadn't done anything yet, but everyone at school had been gossiping throughout the week.</p><p>"Why do I have to go?" Tom complained. "You can't boss me around like that."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do whatever the fuck I want," Oli sneered. "I'm older than you, and mum put me in charge. You're my responsibility."</p><p>"So you should be protecting me instead of sending me off to fight nonces in the park!"</p><p> </p><p>"What- you saying that Lucy should have to deal with them on her own?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's older than me!" Tom protested, which Lucy agreed was true.</p><p>"So? She's a woman and you should fucking help protect her!"</p><p>Slightly sexist, but arguably chivalry, Lucy thought. I'll take it.</p><p>"I hate you! The party's supposed to be at our house and then you went and said I couldn't invite my friend's cos it's your party! And you won't let me have any fun with Mat and Lee! I'm always stuck hanging around with you and your stupid friends!"</p><p>"Listen here- Lucy's in your fucking year- you're actually fucking friends with her- it's not my fault nobody likes you- you're lucky I let you hang out with us- Fuck!"</p><p>All three were startled as alarms started going off from Tesco as Mat and Lee burst out bearing seven alcoholic beverages between them.</p><p>"Fucking run!" Mat yelled as he took off across the highway, screaming as a white Honda violently honked.</p><p>Lee was close behind, chucking a bottle at Oli to lighten the load as he more sensibly dashed towards a zebra crossing in order to avoid cars. After one glimpse of the security guard who'd popped out of the shop, Oli, Tom and Lucy started running off as well, Oli abandoning his school bag in his determination to not get caught shoplifting again.</p><p>"Told them to put it under their shirts, fucking dipshits," Oli panted, reaching back to pull Tom forwards in their sprint. "Fuck's sake, I fucking hate running, fuck!"</p><p> </p><p>Despite hating running, Oli seemed to be managing okay with just a bottle of jager to carry, while Tom had grabbed his school bag in the escape and Lucy was still bearing the weight of her bag too. They soon caught up to Mat and Lee, slowing their pace as they ran past the park, several hundred metres away from Tesco's.</p><p>"What you looking at, pedo?" Mat hurled abuse at the regular appearance of the old bloke who was sitting on a bench watching the five teenagers, sweaty and in school uniform. "Fucking nonce!"</p><p>They burst into giggles, the adrenaline rush spurring them on, feeling invincible to the judgemental stares from dog-walkers and the kids in the playground peering up at them with intrigue at all the new words Mat was supplying their vocabulary with. Lucy knew she should be pissed at the boys for shoplifting and then making her run but the thrill of being naughty caught up with her. She let herself be part of the group hug when they reached the gate to the Sykes' front garden.</p><p>Carol was suitably confused, but they succeeded in concealing the alcohol from her till they reached Oli and Tom's bedroom, collapsing on the twin beds still laughing hysterically. According to Lucy's phone it was now 4:30, which meant they had two hours to kill before Carol left for book-club. Conveniently, Oli's dad was out on a business trip for the whole weekend, which meant only one angry parent had to shout at them during their hangovers on Saturday.</p><p>"What do you guys wanna do?" Lee asked, gently laying the alcohol down on Tom's bed as they all got their breath back.</p><p>"Well, there are some things we could organise now I guess," Oli shrugged when nobody else offered a suggestion. "We need to get a playlist sorted and that... And like, I don't know how to work this fucking bluetooth speaker shit...?"</p><p> </p><p>Tom snorted. "Idiot."</p><p>"Twat."</p><p>"Retard."</p><p>"Dickhead."</p><p>"Fucker."</p><p>"Oi, can it, you two," Mat intervened. "Tom, you can make the playlist. Oli, mate, you left your school bag outside Tesco. You should probably go check it out."</p><p>"What, and get arrested? No thanks."</p><p>"I'll come with you," Lucy volunteered. "Wouldn't want that pedo picking you up, would we?"</p><p>A grin broke out over Oli's face at that remark, and so he reluctantly got himself up from the bed, pulling Lucy up with him. She felt a sense of relief as she spotted Lee sniggering to himself over her remark, and Oli obviously found it amusing too.</p><p>"Shit, what are we gonna tell my mum?" Oli frowned, moments after closing the bedroom door.</p><p>"Tell me about what?" Carol questioned, laundry hamper in hand as she walked across the landing to peer suspiciously at her son.</p><p>Time to lie, Lucy thought, knowing full well that Carol trusted her, even on a Friday night with Oli's arm around her waist, rebellious pink streaks in her hair and a skirt rolled up so high that if she bent over you would see her underwear.</p><p>"We're going back to school," she shrugged breezily. "Oli left his bag in his locker, and it's kind of embarrassing so he didn't want to tell you. But I was just about to say how we all know he's a bit of a scatterbrain sometimes..."</p><p>Oli playfully kicked her, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. He was a shit actor, Lucy acknowledged, but Carol seemed to buy it.</p><p>"Do you need a lift? Tom was just telling me the other day about some man in the park...?"</p><p>"We'll be fine," Oli laughed. "He hasn't done anything except sit there, maybe stare at girls' legs a bit. The kids are just hyping it all up to have something to talk about in this boring old shit hole."</p><p>"Can't say I blame them," Carol sighed. "We used to call our maths teacher a perv- behind his back, of course. Very nice man, actually. Just a bit odd-looking, if you get me."</p><p>"Sure," Oli agreed, "Well, see you later."</p><p>"Good luck!"</p><p> </p><p>"That were close, weren't it?" Oli poked Lucy's side as they trudged back to Tesco. "Thanks for telling mum I'm thick, by the way."</p><p>"It worked, didn't it?" Lucy glanced up at him, both sharing identical smiles.</p><p>"Yeah, it did."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5- Oli</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get this straight… You walk into Tesco, despite the fact that not even an hour earlier we shoplifted from there… You take off at the speed of light when you see cameras, leaving poor Lucy to talk to a different fucking security guard to the one who saw us shoplifting… Lucy fucking tells the guy her name is fucking Oliver… The guy says it’s a boy’s name… Lucy publically screams at him for putting a gender on the name… Lucy gets your school bag and storms off without anyone questioning her… All while you’re fucking hiding a block away like a goddamm pussy!”</p><p> </p><p>Oli stared at his hands, grinning. “It weren’t my finest moment. But at least I got my school bag.” </p><p> </p><p>The boys burst into hoots of laughter, chortling away at Tom’s snarky interpretation of what Lucy had told them. Oli was content to be the subject of their amusement, knowing that he had plenty of embarrassing shit on them in case blackmail ever came into play. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy had been pretty incredible- even before Oli spotted the cameras and dashed off out of fear of a criminal record. At first she’d been all polite and charming, sweetly asking if anyone had picked up a bag recently. And then when told it was evidence for a shoplifting incident, she had a complete meltdown, attracting the attention of everyone in the shop. But as Lucy had told him, it was the security guard’s outrageous assumption of both her own gender and the gender of the name ‘Oliver’ that had truly been the ticket to success. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not even the best bit,” Lucy smirked. Oli exchanged bewildered glances with the boys, and watched, shocked, as she tugged a bottle of Smirnoff out from the inside of her blazer, fresh from Tesco.</p><p> </p><p>“Marry me,” Mat shook his head in disbelief, “Actually just fucking marry me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks,” Lucy wrinkled her nose, tossing the bottle to Tom to examine. “Besides, I think Oli needs a knight in shining armour more than you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oli needs a fucking babysitter, stupid twat,” Tom snickered. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Oli chucked a pillow across the room, missing Tom by a few miles. </p><p> </p><p>“And a rugby coach, by the looks of it,” Lee teased as the whole room collapsed into another bout of the giggles. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it’s a good thing school let us do football now,” Oli sighed happily when the laughter had subsided. He flopped back onto his bed and smiled coyly up at Lucy, who carefully brushed his fringe out of his eyes, still shaking with happy energy. </p><p> </p><p>“We should probably start preparing for the party,” Mat noted, glancing at his phone. “Your mum has book-club soon and-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just popping out now,” Carol burst into the room, armed with a copy of Holly Bourne’s ‘Am I Normal Yet?’. “Oh, I probably should have knocked… Sorry about that. Oli, Lucy there’s condoms in my bathroom cabinet, third shelf.” </p><p> </p><p>Mat, Lee and Tom cracked up again, while Oli watched Lucy get all flustered and defensive. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fifteen,” she cried, unable to keep the corners of her mouth from twitching upwards, “That’s illegal!” </p><p> </p><p>“Not if you don’t tell anyone.” Oli didn’t have to take his eyes off Lucy to know that his mum had just winked at her, and it made him kind of happy to think that his mum would be on board with it. He knew that he was hot and he knew that there was no way in hell that Lucy would reject a chance to hook up with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun at book-club, mum,” Oli waved lazily, “And I have my own condoms, for your information.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you do,” Carol huffed. “Well Tom- now you know where to get some. And Mat, Lee- you’re welcome to them. God knows I don’t have much use for condoms.”</p><p> </p><p>“TMI,” Oli closed his eyes in disgust, momentarily shutting out his view of Lucy’s shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back around two a.m after drinks with the book club girls,” Carol finished, “You can order pizza but only if you get it delivered. I don’t want you wandering around the streets at this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s six-thirty,” Oli heard Tom complain as their mum slammed the door. Well they wouldn’t be the ones going out, so really, that little rule wasn’t a problem.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop staring at me,” Lucy protested, as she glanced down briefly at Oli to see that he was still looking.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, but you’re so pretty,” Oli pouted. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy rolled her eyes, but Oli spotted her already red cheeks turn a few shades darker. </p><p> </p><p>“You are,” Lee agreed quietly, as Tom and Mat murmured in ascent.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, “When’s your mate turning up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Matt the second?” Oli asked, “Like, seven, or something. You’ve never met him, have you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, he’s always at hockey practise, you said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds about right,” Lee snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“Dickhead,” Mat summed up, “He’s such a dickhead.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just saying that ‘cause he’s the better Matt,” Tom observed, ducking when another pillow got lobbed his way.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll like him,” Oli assured Lucy. “Well, better get up. Got shit to do, don’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Oli reluctantly dragged his gaze away from Lucy’s and sat up, waiting for the world to stop spinning before standing. Tom’s playlist was suitably shitty for a houseparty and the only things really left to do was to organise the food and drink. </p><p> </p><p>And get out of school uniform.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Lucy, you gonna get changed now or what?” Oliver wriggled his eyebrows in a mock-suggestive fashion.</p><p> </p><p>“After pizza, in a locked room, away from you,” Lucy replied, perfectly straight-faced. </p><p> </p><p>“But who will zip you up?” Oli joked, looking sorrowful. </p><p> </p><p>“Olivia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, the female version of me? That’s a low blow.”</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say, maybe I’m just more into girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, are you sure you can joke about homosexuals Lucy, after that guy assumed your gender at Tesco? It’s a serious problem, didn’t you hear?” Mat chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>“Having been oppressed by the male sex for fifteen whole years, I can say whatever I feel like without being wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Male sex,” Oli echoed, a stupid grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“God, if I didn’t know you were joking, this would be such an odd conversation, jesus fuck,” Lee laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Lucy said, nodding, “But can we get pizza now? I’m fucking starving.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jealousy is an odd feeling, Oli was now realising. He’d been jealous before, of course, but then it had kind of made sense. Boys talking to his crushes, teachers giving out praise to top students, his parents marvelling at Tom’s artwork. He supposed Matt Kean talking to Lucy fell into the first category, but somehow this was different. </p><p> </p><p>Oli knew that he and Lucy were forever. They weren’t dating now but it was inevitable that they’d end up with each other. It was just strange, watching one of his mates chat her up, that was all.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, stop staring,” Tom hissed, “It’s seriously creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“D’you think she likes him?” Oli breathed, so quiet that only Tom could hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares?” </p><p> </p><p>Oli forced himself to snap out of it, busying himself with the task at hand: arranging the beer cans out on the kitchen counter. His stomach plummeted to his feet when he noticed Lucy’s special flirting smile out of the corner of his eye, and he found himself speaking aloud. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi Lucy, come here a sec?” </p><p> </p><p>Oli watched as she flushed, eyes flickering away from Matt as she came to stand with Oli at the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Please stop flirting with my friend,” he whispered, taking one of her hands into his. </p><p> </p><p>“What- why?” Lucy murmured back, looking rightfully confused. “I swear I won’t break his heart or whatever. And I’m not gonna like, sleep with him and then get on with it or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shag and dump is the expression you’re looking for,” Oli corrected wryly, “And I know you won’t. Just please, stop?”</p><p> </p><p>“But he’s so nice… And super fit, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bit shallow, don’t you think?” Oli sniggered. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re one to talk. I saw you gawping at Olivia earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Oli’s female equivalent had shown up before the party started to help Lucy get ready, but so far no one had managed to convince Lucy to change out of her uniform as she’d been so busy with Matt. </p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough,” Oli flashed a quick, sad smile. “Just trust me with this one. Please stop flirting with Matt.”</p><p> </p><p>A beat.</p><p> </p><p>“You owe me,” Lucy replied eventually through gritted teeth, taking one last longing glance at Matt. “In fact, you can come with me now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy led Oli up to his bedroom, and then ordered him to wait outside as she nipped into the en suite. </p><p> </p><p>Oli sat down on his bed, staring at the door she’d disappeared through. He assumed she was getting changed or something, but he didn’t really want to think about it, because, you know, respect and all that. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen tonight- in relation to both himself and Lucy. It was likely that he’d end up fucking someone but who that would be he had no idea, which was not even nearly a foreign concept to Oli. The whole Michael Clifford situation with Lucy was new though- it was the first time that Oli heard about one of her sexual exploits and he began to wonder if it would be one of many. She was very pretty.</p><p> </p><p>“Tie me up,” Lucy ordered, as she cracked open the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds kinky,” Oli smirked, rising to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Not what I meant,” Lucy recovered, “But I guess I’ll never be able to say that to Matt now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well, you’ll always be able to say that to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Oli kissed Lucy’s cheek while gripping the ribbon at Lucy’s waist with both hands and wrapping it once around her front before pulling both ends together at the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Tighter,” Lucy mumbed, awkwardly tugging at a strand of hair which had escaped her bun.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you mean ‘harder’,” Oli charmed lightly, “Or ‘deeper’.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t all that surprised that Lucy ignored him but it was nice of her to kiss his cheek in return once he’d finished tying a bow at the back of her emerald dress. Very nice of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>drugs are bad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6- Lucy</p><p> </p><p>“This is the shittest playlist I’ve ever heard,” Lucy complained. “Like- why did Tom think so much Katy Perry was necessary?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good for dancing though, isn’t it?” Matt Kean laughed pulling her closer towards the centre of the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I like Katy Perry, just not when it’s played at full volume at a party filled with loads of drunk dancing people,” Lucy spun on the spot, grinning as Matt caught her. “I never took you for someone who would enjoy dancing though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” Matt shrugged, “But I figured that you were, and, this is actually kind of fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oli told me to stop flirting with you,” Lucy let slip in a drunken haze, “I don’t know why. You’re very nice. And I’m not a slag, at least I don’t think I am. I like attention. Is that so bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think so,” Matt’s hand slipped to her waist, “Everyone likes a bit of attention now and then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I only like it from older guys who touch me like this and tell me that I’m pretty,” Lucy said truthfully. “But from people I trust, you know? I trust you because Oli trusts you. But I don’t trust that pedo in the park. And I really trust Oli, except, he only sees me as a little sister or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know why he told you to stop flirting with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, no. I was going to ask you if you had some sort of traumatic experience like, I don’t know, you got raped or something, but then I thought that was kind of insensitive. Whoops, I just asked you,” Lucy giggled, “I’m sorry, don’t hate me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate you,” Matt promised, “And no, there aren’t any traumatic experiences in my life, except for that one time I saw Oli in his underwear.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not traumatic, that’s a work of art!” Lucy exclaimed, giddily throwing her arm around Matt. “I love his tattoos, don’t you? One day he’s gonna have a full sleeve. It’s gonna look sick…”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think maybe Oli was jealous of us?” Matt asked, steadying her gently. “And that’s why he wanted you to stop flirting with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“If Oli liked me, he wouldn’t be snogging Liza,” Lucy scowled, “One of my friends, who he stole. Maybe I should steal you. Do you want to kiss me?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt laughed uneasily. “I don’t think that’s a good idea… I mean- you’re drunk…?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re more drunk,” Lucy pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re still only fifteen,” Matt shook his head, looking nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Who told you that?” Lucy pouted. “Bet it was Oliver, fucking cockblock! Ugh, do you know that you’re the first boy to ever reject me? That’s only because I’ve never really asked anyone to kiss me before but still… I like you. You’re cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Matt smiled. “Oh wow, you’re right, Oli is snogging someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Liza,” Lucy said carelessly, turning briefly to watch them. “I’ve been seeing them all night. They’re everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it is Oli’s party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liza’s my friend though. Like, I don’t care when he hooks up with other people from his year that I don’t know, because I know it’ll be funny tomorrow when he’s all hungover and grumpy. And he never really seriously talks about his girlfriends with me anyway. But with Liza I’ll have to hear every single detail about the night from her and- ew.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe that’s why Oli doesn’t want us to be together,” Matt suggested. “Because he doesn’t want to have to hear about it from me, or even to see us talking together like we were earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“If he cared so much he wouldn’t be snogging Liza. Besides, Oli’s not grossed out by that stuff. He likes talking about sex and masturbating and boobs and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Most boys do,” Matt inclined his head in agreement, “But maybe he’s jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>“He can be a very jealous person,” Lucy sighed, “But, alas, he does not see me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you like him like that?” Matt frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lucy laughed. “No- yes- maybe- no- I don’t know. Excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy squirmed out of Matt’s grip and fought her way through the crowd of sixth-formers in the kitchen until she was in the living room, where Tom and some guys she vaguely recognised from her year were playing Xbox. </p><p> </p><p>“Do we have any pot?” Lucy all but shouted at Tom over the thumping bassline of whatever trap song was blasting. </p><p> </p><p>“Dunno, think Oli had some,” Tom yelled back. </p><p> </p><p>And Oli was in the living room snogging Liza. Typical. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy huffed in exasperation, turning on her heel back into the kitchen, ignoring the various guys looking at her chest in favour of the garden, where Mat and Lee had set up a game of beer pong, whatever that was. It was only a small garden- a patio and then a little stretch of grass, but not many people had caught on so it was much quieter than inside. </p><p> </p><p>Some guy was sitting at the far end of the garden on the grass, just in front of the wheel barrow. He was smoking something, and Lucy found herself not caring what it was. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, can I have some?” she asked, sitting cross-legged beside him. “I’ll pay, give you a blowjob, whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked at her strangely. “Here- just take it.” </p><p> </p><p>He dug another joint out of his pocket and handed it to her, along with a lighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? This shit’s expensive, thanks.” Lucy lit it up carefully before placing the black and white striped lighter on the grass in between them. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell anyone, but one of my friends grows cannabis in his shed. It’s pretty easy to come by. You can have the lighter too, if you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually I prefer not having a lighter, ‘cause then I can look all innocent in front of fit boys and they’ll offer me a lighter and try to teach me how to smoke when in reality I can do it better than them and all their friends combined…”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I’m not a fit boy then,” the guy glanced up at her, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that,” Lucy rushed out, “I just- I’m just not in the mood for trying to flirt with people and stuff. I sort of had a falling out with my friend, not that he knows that we’ve had a falling out, I didn’t want to interrupt him, I- Sorry, I’m oversharing again, aren’t I? I’ll shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright,” the boy shrugged, “Makes a difference from my usual sounds of loneliness. Are you high already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just drunk,” Lucy sighed. “Well, tipsy. I don’t know.” </p><p> </p><p>Across the garden, Lucy caught sight of Mat Nicholls heading towards them, stumbling slightly as he walked. Another tipsy fella, Lucy reckoned hazily. </p><p> </p><p>“Friend of yours?” the boy jerked his head in Mat’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be Mat,” Lucy agreed. “Hi Mat!” she spoke as he slumped down on the ground next to them, pressing his head back against the cool, hard wheelbarrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Lucy,” Mat acknowledged her, “Who’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m Jordan,” the boy introduced himself, “Jordan Fish. Sorry, what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy McKay,” Lucy responded, breathing out fumes. “And I’m definitely over sixteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“No you’re not,” Mat said oblivously.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Lucy grumbled, drawing her knees in close to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, careful,” Jordan warned, tugging her dress down as her underwear was momentarily exposed. “You’ve heard about the pervert in the park.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re nice too,” Lucy decided, “Why is everyone so nice all of a sudden?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that nice,” Jordan laughed, “I just have a girlfriend, and I know how absent-minded she gets when she’s drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is she here?” Lucy asked at the same time as Mat asked: “Is she fit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes to both questions,” Jordan smiled in satisfaction, “I left her chatting to some girl called Olivia.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should watch out; Olivia’s a lesbian,” Mat informed Jordan.</p><p> </p><p>“What, no she’s not?” Lucy’s drug-riddled mind struggled to cope with Mat’s controversial statement. “She’s had loads of boyfriends. Way more than me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw how she was looking at you earlier,” Mat said wisely, “Same way Oli does. And come on, she came over to our house, just to help you get changed? Pretty gay if you ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually lots of girls like getting ready together,” Jordan corrected, “Emma does it all the time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Emma?” Lucy smiled, “That’s a nice name. Nice like you, Jordan. I hope you’re happy together and have lots of little babies. Name one after me, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy, your best friend might be gay and you’re worrying about some guy you just met?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Mat, Olivia’s not my best friend,” Lucy closed her eyes, drowsiness settling. “And I don’t care if she’s gay.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if she had a crush on you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What if Oli had a crush on me?”</p><p> </p><p>A beat.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Oli?”</p><p> </p><p>“No one,” Lucy mumbled unhappily. “My best friend. Who’s making out with my other friend. Actually they’re probably having sex now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think about it,” Mat advised. “But I mean, it’s Oli. The guy’s a total twat. You really have the hots for him?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy nodded, feeling sick to her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Party’s suck,” Jordan concluded. “But at least you got free weed.”</p><p> </p><p>Mat snapped to attention at this and plucked Lucy’s joint from between her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want another one, or…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, thanks Jordan. And you’re wrong. Party’s don’t suck,” Lucy pulled her hair out from its bun, “Just this one does. And because it’s the first party of the year… Maybe this whole year will suck. It’s certainly not a good omen.”</p><p> </p><p>Jordan reached over to pat her knee comfortingly. “We’ll see. We’ll see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7- Oli</p><p> </p><p>That was fun, Oli decided as he cracked open his eyes, flinching at the brightness of the September sun. Lucy had been a good girl and had not kissed or done anything with anyone, according to Matt and some guy named Jordan, and Oli had got laid. It was a win all round.</p><p> </p><p>He’d also got his hands on some pretty cool drugs- coke and ecstasy went pretty well together actually. It was his first time on e, not that he would admit it to the bloke who sold it to him. And everything had gone okay- he’d even managed to have sex while on it.</p><p> </p><p>Lily? Lizzie? was snoring away happily next to Oli on his bed, and he looked across the room to see no sign of Tom. Maybe Oli had locked the door last night. Oops.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Oliver, this is getting ridiculous,” a voice came from the other side of the door. It was his mum. Fuck, fuck, fuck no. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine with your party, I expected it, to be honest,” Carol continued. “Just please, let me in. I’m a bit worried now- it’s ten o’clock! And it’s okay if you’re with someone; don’t try and get her to climb out the window or anything stupid now. Just please unlock the door?”</p><p> </p><p>A beat.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he’s asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Lucy, which perked Oli up slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he croaked, wincing at the sound of his own voice, “I’m up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then unlock the door,” his mum demanded, crossly.</p><p> </p><p>He flung off the covers to notice that he was, in fact, stark naked, and so was the girl, and she was not looking as hot as she had been last night. For Lucy’s sake, he put on a pair of boxers and threw on a jumper before unlocking the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sleep with Liza?” Lucy asked him, quietly, but quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Strangely, Lucy looked tired, which he did not expect for someone who hadn’t had sex and- as far as he knew- hadn’t done any hardcore drugs. She was still in her dress, but her eyeliner was all streaky and she just looked very sad, which unnerved Oli.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so that was her name,” he tried to laugh off Lucy’s strange expression. “Erm yeah, she’s in there now. One of your mates, right?.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy nodded, gaze dropping to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll worry about Liza when she wakes up,” Carol smiled, patting Lucy’s shoulder in what could be described as a comforting fashion. Oli described it as mum being weird again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m gonna go back to sleep,” Oli decided sluggishly, turning around. His head was pounding and his limbs were aching and at least Liza didn’t smell that bad.</p><p> </p><p>“No you’re not,” Carol said firmly. “When I got back around three last night, Lucy and Olivia were trying to tidy up the party so your sorry arse wouldn’t get in trouble. They were also both crying and probably high although this one won’t admit it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Oli grumbled. “Wait- crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Carol frowned at her son, “And the two of you should talk about that at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t want to,” Lucy shrugged, “I’m going home. Thanks for breakfast. Sorry about the party.” </p><p> </p><p>“Stop being grumpy now, Lucy,” Carol chided. “I’ll drive you home in a bit. Let’s all get downstairs and Oli, you can clean up the living room.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Tom was in there!” Oli protested, “And Lucy, whatever I did, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy refused to look at him, and Oli realised with a jolt that she was crying. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going home,” she told Carol, bottom lip quivering. Her eyes were still fierce and she looked like she was trying very hard to keep it all together. </p><p> </p><p>“What? No, don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“Get off me,” Lucy shoved Oli off as he tried to hug her, running down the stairs in her little emerald dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum?” Oli turned to Carol, confused. “Mum, what did I-”</p><p> </p><p>Carol pulled her son into a hug. “You stupid, stupid boy,” she sighed. “Ugh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mum, mummy, what did I- what did I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not telling you what you did,” Carol looked at him sternly, “But you can think about it while you tidy up the living room. Goodness, Oliver, are you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, didn’t know I slept with such a mummy’s boy,” Liza snarked as she exited his room, now fully clothed in the tight black dress Oli had liked so much last night. “You were good though. See you at school.”</p><p> </p><p>And she walked straight past Oli, who tried to smirk at her, watery eyes and all, before she headed down the same way Lucy had just moments earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Tom’s friends had made a big mess of the living room last night, at least, that was who Oli decided to blame it on. Crisp packets and empty cans littered the floor. (Oli did have to chuckle: who drank Coca Cola at a houseparty? But he was the one cleaning up whoever’s can it was so they sort of had the last laugh.)</p><p> </p><p>What had Oli done wrong? He wasn’t a total idiot, despite popular belief, but this one was tricky. She seemed to have forgiven him for the Matt thing earlier, but maybe getting drunk had made her forget that? Maybe Oli had said something to her while off his face?</p><p> </p><p>There were many possibilities. (Oli was an expert at messing things up.) But the most plausible, he decided as he scrubbed a vodka stain out of the living room carpet, was that she had felt neglected. Attention was very important to girls, and Oli actually quite liked it too. The only thing was- Oli didn’t really want to give her attention at parties, knowing that the whole school would soon find out and gossip about her being underage and shit. And well, a little attention could easily lead to sex and the disruption of their whole friendship, which he didn’t really want to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I call her?” Oli asked his mum, sinking down onto his stool in the kitchen. “Or should I see her in person, like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Calling her won’t do nout,” Carol tutted, “Why would she pick up after you slept with her best friend like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You used a double negative,” Oli corrected his mother, head still throbbing. “Wait- what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Oliver,” Carol groaned, staring at her son with disbelief, “Why did you think she was mad at you?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Cause I ignored her,” he mumbled, “All night. Is that not it? I mean, she has no right to get pissy just ‘cause Liza likes me more than she likes her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to yourself, god, how have you gone so wrong? I suppose we always were a bit lenient on you, but my goodness Oliver Scott-”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Oliver reached a conclusion, having successfully tuned out his mother. “I told her not to sleep with my best mate and then I went and slept with hers.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not-” Carol tried, but apparently caved in to her son’s reasoning. “Well, I suppose hypocrisy would play into it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What- There’s another reason she’s pissed at me? Fuck, I’m a horrible fucking person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are,” Carol agreed without sympathy. “But by all means, go apologise to her because of that. Maybe she’ll make you see sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell if you’re serious or not,” Oli sighed. “Can I have something to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Breakfast, shower, and then I’m driving you to Lucy’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Oli was hesitant about to enter, but his mum had no problem walking straight up to the front door and ringing the bell, gripping a fist of Oli’s shirt like he was about to make a run for it. An escape was pretty damn tempting. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Carol,” Lucy’s mum opened the door, looking just about as harassed as Oli remembered. The house, however, was surprisingly quiet considering the number of toddlers in residence.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Helen,” Oli’s mum smiled cordially, “I’m afraid my son owes your daughter an apology.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which one?” </p><p> </p><p>“Lucy,” Carol laughed, but looked concerned at the proposition that her son had messed with more than one of Helen’s kids. In truth, Oli had slept with Amy several times, and he was quite close with Danny who’d got arrested over the summer. </p><p> </p><p>Helen glanced over her shoulder and yelled so loud Oli thought his eardrums would burst. Naturally, Lucy was down in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>The two mothers simultaneously crossed their arms, surveying their children as Oli and Lucy stared at each other. Oli felt like a six-year-old in trouble for shoving his brother the swing again. Only this time, he actually felt guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Lucy muttered, but her heart didn’t seem to be in it. </p><p> </p><p>She’d got changed since he’d last seen her, but her makeup was still streaky. It was cute, Oli noted, to see her in such an oversized hoodie, but somehow complimenting her fucked up makeup and messy hair didn’t seem like the right move.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Oli admitted, eventually. “I’m a hypocrite, I’m a screw up, I’m a horrible person. Forgive me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, whatever,” Lucy shrugged, eyes flickering up to meet Helen’s. </p><p> </p><p>Both mothers looked extremely unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>A beat.</p><p> </p><p>Identical grins slowly spread over Oli and Lucy’s faces at the disbelief on Carol and Helen’s, and soon, they were laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking you to McDonalds,” Oli announced, ignoring his mum’s tutting. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Lucy agreed. She slipped on a pair of trainers by the door and ducked past her mother, linking with Oli’s offered arm as they walked down to the gate of the front garden. </p><p> </p><p>“Lucy!” Oli’s mum shouted after them, “Aren’t you going to slap him, like we discussed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Lucy glanced up at Oli, a mischievous glint in her pretty blue eyes. “There’s something else I’m gonna do to him instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Oli thought, his stomach doing flips. Oh fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8- Lucy</p><p> </p><p>“-and yeah,” Oli finished, stuffing more of his chicken nuggets down, “I’ll never sleep with one of your friends again. We cool?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re cool,” Lucy nodded. </p><p> </p><p>She knew that she’d let Oli off too easily, but slapping him seemed a bit harsh. And it was totally understandable that he hadn’t fallen madly in love with her, what with Lucy being fifteen and that. Lucy wasn’t even sure if that was what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“God, are you still hungover or is it just me?” Oli groaned, looking mournfully up at Lucy as he rested his head on the McDonald's table, which didn’t seem particularly hygienic.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a bit out of it,” Lucy agreed, “But, like, not that bad. I’ve already done my maths homework.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you have,” Oli shook his head, but there was a hint of admiration in his smirk. “How much did you drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not much,” Lucy said truthfully. “But, I don’t know, I think I got kind of tipsy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lightweight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck off,” Lucy snorted, “It was the weed, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>Oli lifted his head off the table, swivelling around to check that no one was listening in. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you just took grass off some guy you’d never met before,” Oli said, once he was satisfied that there were no undercover police in the area. “It’s so unlike you, and, I don’t know, that guy seemed a bit shady?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t even remember his name,” Lucy laughed, “But tipsy-me thought he was nice. And Nicholls smoked it too, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“His name is Jordan,” Oli recalled, “And one of his mates grows pot in his shed. And he thought you were cool. And he hates parties but his girlfriend likes them. And he said that I should be nicer to you or summat.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy averted her eyes, trying not to blush. As quite an open person, she wasn’t all that upset that she’d spilled her little crush to a random stranger. But she didn’t really want Oli knowing about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you should,” she pouted, “Meanie.”</p><p> </p><p>“How old are you- five?” Oli snorted, stealing one of her fries. “Seriously, though, what I did were super shitty. I’m actually so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and rested his head on a hand to gaze at her much like he had last night before the party. He actually did look quite apologetic, Lucy noticed, which was new. </p><p> </p><p>There hadn’t really been a moment when she was properly mad at him- there never had been as far as she could remember. Last night had been strange, a mixture of jealousy and loneliness and slightly too much to drink. This morning had involved such a fucking headache that the sight of Oli made her want to vom, but a shower and change of clothes had somewhat sorted that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry too,” Lucy admitted, “Sorry that you’re such a dick!”</p><p> </p><p>Oli didn’t react, except for his lips curving down into a playful frown. </p><p> </p><p>It was difficult not to stare at his mouth, Lucy thought, especially when he was staring so fixedly at hers…</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, though,” Lucy echoed his words, “I am sorry. I overreacted. And I tried to sleep with your mate. He just had more morals than Liza did I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s a bit of a shit friend,” Oli agreed. “Like me. And I doubt you would’ve gotten very far with Matt, even if you wanted it. He’s a big boy, and you’re actually quite small. Just wouldn’t fit, sorry love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew!” Lucy squealed, throwing a chip at him. “But, for real?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Oli rolled his eyes, “So gullible. I’m way bigger, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously,” Lucy mimicked, “Please don’t, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t what? ‘Cause I’d be perfectly happy to-”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” </p><p> </p><p>“God, girls are confusing,” Oli shook his head with bemusement. “One minute you’re all ‘ooh Matt K has a big dick’ and the next it’s ‘nooo Oli I don’t want to see your even bigger one’ like make your fucking mind up, geez.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy didn’t dignify that with a response. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Oli shrugged, “S’not like you’ve got any tits.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy flushed, glancing up from her fries to notice that he was now staring at her chest. Perv.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave them out of this,” she huffed, “I’ll get surgery one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, no, don’t do that,” Oli looked genuinely concerned, “I’m just messing. And come on, do you really wanna look like a Kardashian?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not everyone who has a boob job looks like a Kardashian,” Lucy went along with the conversation, knowing full well she was never gonna let Oli of all people dictate whether or not she got surgery.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah they do,” Oli replied, “Plastic. It’s all the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did Liza look like a Kardashian?”</p><p> </p><p>Oli’s eyes widened. “Oh shit- she’s- Oh. I mean- isn’t that illegal?”</p><p> </p><p>“God, forget I brought it up,” Lucy groaned, “And please stop thinking of my best friend naked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but she’s sixteen, right? You can’t get a job done if you’re sixteen. Oh shit, please tell me she’s sixteen. ‘Cause you’re fifteen aren’t you? Oh fuck, fuck-”</p><p> </p><p>“Chill, she’s sixteen,” Lucy grinned, “You’re not a total nonce. But she probably got it the same way you got your tattoos. Illegally.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Oli blushed, scrunching his nose. “That’s embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Lucy agreed lazily, absent-mindedly reaching out to take his hand in hers, running her fingers over the ink there. “They’re pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Oli laughed, “So were Liza’s tits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” Lucy dropped his hand abruptly. “Nope!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What, you’ve made up?” Carol squinted suspiciously at the scene in front of her. “Just like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just like that,” Lucy glanced up at Carol, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Oli confirmed. “But I know I’m a dick now, and- Jesus fuck!” </p><p> </p><p>Tom cheered as his man on the screen shot a beautiful ball into the back net. Oli looked a bit put out as the score changed to 2-1 on the screen, but Lucy knew that Fifa wasn’t really his thing anyways. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, as long as you know that,” Carol conceded. “All the same, I was counting on some sort of slap, or at least some make-up sex.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy and Oli exchanged confused looks, causing Tom to nick the football off one of Oli’s players.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna beat you if it’s the last thing I do,” he vowed, unaware of the tension building around the older people in the Sykes’ living room. </p><p> </p><p>“Me and Oli aren’t dating, you know,” Lucy told Carol, cautiously. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Oli stiffen slightly, shoulders hunching over. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know,” Carol sighed, “Believe me I know.”</p><p> </p><p>She left the room, mentioning something about needing to iron one of her husband’s shirts. Oli had a small smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“She wants us to date,” he informed Lucy, “She really likes you, y’know. She thinks you’ll have some sort of grounding effect on me or whatever if we were together.”</p><p> </p><p>That was an interesting development, Lucy decided. Interesting, because she really did not want to admit any other sort of positive feeling she got from the idea of the two of them together.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you need a bit of the grounding effect,” Lucy rested her head on Oli’s shoulder. “I mean, considering all the shit you took at the party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bit of coke never hurt anyone,” Oli argued amiably, “But you would say that, wouldn’t you? Fucking lightweight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know where you got that idea from.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an average-height, blonde, white girl,” Oli nudged her playfully, “Fucking lightweight.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s height-ist, hair-ist, racist and sexist,” Tom pointed out, “Oh, yes, and that’s 3-1 baby. Big up the Gunners!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.” Oli offered the Xbox controller to Lucy. “Wanna take over?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9- Oli</p><p> </p><p>“Maths is a fucking pisstake!” Nicholls announced, slamming a folder down on the picnic table. “Honestly, why the fuck did I take it, like what was I on-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heroin, probably,” Lee offered. “Maths is the worst.” </p><p> </p><p>Oli snickered. The end-of-term tests were coming up, and no one was looking forward to them. But admittedly, taking art and music meant that Oli had a lot less revision to do than his friends.</p><p> </p><p>They’d decided to meet in the park for some last minute cramming, which would have been useful if it wasn’t for the countless distractions, including boobs, dogs and pedophiles. </p><p> </p><p>“Where the fuck is Lucy?” Mat demanded. “Tom? And is the other Matt coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“Missing him, are you?” Oli jested, putting down his pencil to revel in Mat’s distress. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, no. I’m not some fag-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, watch it,” Oli warned, smile dropping. </p><p> </p><p>He knew that none of his mates were purposefully homophobic or racist or sexist or whatever, but it was still a bit irritating. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Mat shrugged. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Lee looked unsure of what to say, glancing between the Oli and Mat as they stared at each other. He buried himself back in a copy of Shakespeare’s A Midsummer Night’s Dream. Coward, Oli thought miserably.</p><p> </p><p>“Kean is coming,” Oli sighed, eventually. “Tom’s got footy practice. And Lucy’s running late- she lost one of the toddlers or some shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds serious,” Mat frowned. “Should we not be helping?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a big girl, she can handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>“When’s she sixteen?”</p><p> </p><p>“March,” Oli clipped his reply, somewhat tense. “But, don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s cool,” Mat nodded. “Not gonna sleep with your girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Oli breathed out heavily in response. Feeling grumpy, he buried his face in his Business Studies textbook. </p><p> </p><p>“I invited Jordan as well,” Lee piped up, “His school do exams at the same time as ours, and he’s in Year 12 too, so I thought…”</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck is Jordan?” Mat asked, echoing Oli’s exact thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“Free pot guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a free pot guy?” Oli lifted his head up to look at Lee hopefully. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, the geezer at the party,” Mat nodded in understanding. “Nice bloke.” </p><p> </p><p>“What party?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yours, dickhead,” Lee rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Twat,” Oli returned, weakly. </p><p> </p><p>“Jordan’s that guy who I hung out with at your party while you were fucking Lucy’s mate,” Mat explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name’s Liza,” a familiar voice spoke. “And we’re not friends anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Oli grinned as Lucy sat herself down next to Nichols, shoving his maths folder away to make room for her French one. She’d got a hair cut at half-term, which meant that the pink dye at her ends had been snipped off. The full natural blonde made her look more mature, and Oli couldn’t quite decide if that was a good or bad thing. </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Oli mumbled. “Fucking whore.”</p><p> </p><p>Oli watched as she tried very hard not to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Who here did best at GCSE French?” she asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Definitely not me,” Mat said truthfully. “I think languages will be the main problem when we become rockstars- like when we tour in France and Spain and shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always did better at French than Spanish,” Oli offered. “But I got them both mixed up a lot. What do you need help with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything?” Lucy tried.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off, you’re smart,” Oli grinned, lazily flipping his textbook shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Am not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not.”</p><p>“Are.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the lovebirds are at it again,” a new voice snickered as Matt Kean came into view. </p><p> </p><p>Oli shifted over as he sunk down in between him and Lee. </p><p> </p><p>“Always at it, we are,” Oli confirmed, “Ain’t that right, love?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy blushed but didn’t argue. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, how are you, mate?” Oli asked Matt. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m alright.” </p><p> </p><p>It was quiet in the park for a Sunday afternoon, but that was probably related to the cold, late-November weather. They were actually very lucky that it wasn’t raining. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we all shut it?” Mat requested. “I actually really need to revise or else they’ll hold me back a year like they did with Alison Reid. I don’t want to be a laughing stock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair,” Oli agreed. “Let’s revise.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, they sat in perfect silence for all of four minutes, until Jordan arrived.</p><p> </p><p>He did look vaguely familiar to Oli, and he certainly looked like someone they’d be friends with. Lucy moved closer to Mat to make space and he joined them at the park picnic table. </p><p> </p><p>“So how does this work?” Jordan quizzed, attempting a smile. Oli found himself pitying the poor bloke trying to fit in with the gang as just an acquaintance. </p><p> </p><p>“Do we all revise together, or separately, or the same subject, or-”</p><p> </p><p>“Or not at all. This shit’s doing my head in. Let’s go for a smoke.” Mat suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Jordan looked confused for all of five seconds before shrugging and pulling out some joints. “Better than revision,” he breezed agreeably, passing one to each. </p><p> </p><p>Oli warmed to the guy a lot quicker after that. For some reason, Lucy turned down the pot, which did worry Oli a tad.</p><p> </p><p>“You all right?” he murmured closely to her, as they got up to hide from police/ stupid old people who’d tell them off while they got high.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why?” Lucy linked arms with him as they trudged across the muddy grass to get behind the slide at the opposite side of the park.</p><p> </p><p>“You turned down pot,” Oli pointed out. “You sick or summat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone has to walk you home.”</p><p> </p><p>Oli didn’t answer that, turning her words over in his head. She was really pretty, and despite not having smoked anything the smell of her strawberry shampoo mixed with the numbers and graphs of Business Studies was making him feel a bit out of it already.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss, marry, kill: Mike Shinoda, Mabel, Dua Lipa,” Mat started off a game as they all sat cross-legged in a circle.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we, twelve?” Matt Kean snorted. “And you can’t put Mike Shinoda in the same sentence as them.”</p><p> </p><p>“What- cause he’s a lad?” Mat challenged. “Not being homophobic are you there? For all we know, one of us could be gay.”</p><p> </p><p>He fixed his stare on Oli accusingly, which was ridiculous, and everyone knew it. Again, Oli knew it was a joke, but it was quite insensitive. </p><p> </p><p>“My friend Josh is gay,” Oli rose to the bait, “You don’t have a problem with that, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Mat opened his mouth to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss Dua, marry Mike, kill Mabel, sorry Mabel,” Lucy spoke all in a rush. “Um... Kiss, marry, kill: Oli’s mum, Nicholls’ mum, Lee’s mum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off,” Oli allowed himself to smile, and felt relieved as Mat did the same thing. They could fight it out later, when Lucy and Jordan had gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you really kiss Dua Lipa?” Jordan asked, interested. “‘Cause, I’d like to see that.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy laughed, shoving him playfully but Oli felt any warmth he’d had towards Jordan trickle away like water out of a broken tap. He was fed up with his current friends and any new ones were all exactly the same. That was what he reckoned would be great about touring- travelling the world and meeting different people. </p><p>They smoked quietly for a bit, scrolling through social media and laughing as they showed each other funny cat pictures or edits of Boris Johnson’s face. Oli offered Lucy a puff, which she accepted to his relief. </p><p> </p><p>He liked her high, because it made her talk. And Oli could listen to her panicked ramblings for hours, not because he was a dick, but because it was quite sweet and she obviously had a lot in her system so surely it was therapeutic for her to talk to him like that. </p><p> </p><p>They sat comfortably for at least an hour, talking a lot about a whole load of nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you kids shouldn’t be smoking that, should you? You’re all school children, I’ve seen you before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ,” Mat swore at the unexpected entry, and Oli felt his stomach lurch as they glanced up to see the old pervert who hung out in the same park they were in.</p><p> </p><p>Already stoned, Lucy moved herself closer to Oli until she was practically in his lap, which under any normal circumstance he would not complain about. As it was, Oli watched the nonce’s eyes enlarge slightly as he marvelled over the curve of her arse in her skin-tight jeans, with a smile so sickening it made Oli’s skin crawl.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Lee asked, bravely. “We’re not gonna stop smoking, or nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded, leering at Lucy’s bum. </p><p> </p><p>Oli quickly tried to turn Lucy around, and he succeeded, but in the process her cropped jumper rode up, revealing the hint of a lacy black bra and a strip of smooth, white skin. He yanked her jumper down speedily, as soon as he caught on to Matt’s wild arm movements. </p><p> </p><p>The man was still eyeing her, smiling hugely. Naturally, Lucy was blissfully oblivious. Her head lolled back to rest on Oli’s shoulder, looking up at him peacefully with a small, satisfied smirk on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop looking at her,” Oli found his voice. He spoke shakily, but he made sure his eyes were filled with every ounce of disgust he felt.</p><p> </p><p>The man held his hands up in defence as all the boys collectively stared him down. “I’m sorry! I can’t help but to admire beautiful women. I’m sure you’ve all felt the same way before. Have fun with your drugs, but be responsible, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s fifteen!” Oli yelled after him, anger surging. </p><p> </p><p>“Not worth it mate, so not worth it,” Jordan reached out to restrain him. “Seriously, he looks dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should go after him,” Mat insisted, rising unsteadily, “Fucking pervert.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Oli’s appreciation for Jordan returned. </p><p> </p><p>“He kind of had a point,” Lee chimed in. “I mean, he’s obviously a perverted piece of shit, but like, we have all stared at girls before. And I know Lucy’s fifteen, but like…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Matt muttered, not able to meet anyone’s gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you slept with her?” Oli felt an irrational jealousy flare up. </p><p> </p><p>“No! No, of course not. She’s yours. But, I mean, I’ve thought about it. I mean, haven’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Oli thought briefly of his random wet dreams, and his thoughts during wanking and how he’d always let his hand slip lower when he put his arm around her waist. But he was allowed to think about that. He was her best friend and he knew she’d be fine with it. The pedo was a different matter entirely. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve thought about it,” Oli replied dryly. “Haven’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>He glanced down at Lucy, who just stared.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Jordan, how strong is your shit?” Oli asked, heart sinking at the thought of having to give Lucy back to her mum in this state.</p><p> </p><p>“Quite strong,” Jordan bit his lip, looking apologetic. “But, she handled it the night of your party… I don’t know, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably hasn’t eaten anything, stupid girl,” Oli helped Lucy up, eventually realising he’d have to carry her. “Bollocks. I guess you’re staying at mine. God knows your mum would kill me if I got you arrested and hooked on drugs like your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Danny was the one who gave us drugs,” Lee pointed out, confused. “And he’s two years older than us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Helen doesn’t see it that way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10- Lucy</p><p> </p><p>Lucy didn’t really see the point of Christmas, to be honest. Technically, she was a Catholic, but the whole Jesus thing was a bit of a vibekill and with Oli already a dedicated atheist she didn’t really think that it was worth celebrating the birth of some kid with powers on a day that wasn’t even his real birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, here they were, traipsing around Primark on the search for a nice pair of earrings for Carol. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it’s already Christmas,” Oli said for the billionth time, “I mean, we’ve been through so much this term. I need a holiday. What with exams, parties, that pedo man… I still think we should go to the police-”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t do anything,” Lucy argued, “And besides, that was nearly a month ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t see how he looked at you,” Oli shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I was there, wasn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy bit her lip in remembrance. She’d skipped a whole week of school after the fiasco, which had been hell to catch up with. Oli had also skipped to look after her, which was quite sweet even if he did insist on listening to metal while she had the worst headaches. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how about these?” Tom asked, producing a pair of hooped gold earrings. “For mum. Three quid.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think your mum is worth three quid?” Lucy asked skeptically. “I really don’t think this is the right shop…”</p><p> </p><p>“We have a fiver between us, Lucy,” Oli pointed out. “Realistically, this is our only option if you keep on insisting that we don’t shoplift.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy frowned. She had even less money than Tom and Oli, but she always embroidered something for her mum every year to show some sort of appreciation. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, as a girl, I’d much rather have these emerald ones,” Lucy reached for a pair. “And Carol likes green. They’ll go with that cute jumper she has.”</p><p> </p><p>“And hoops are for chavs,” Oli realised, “Tom- what the fuck were you thinking?”</p><p>Tom shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“These are also three quid,” Oli read, “Cough up and I’ll go queue for them.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy and Tom both handed over a pound coin before Oli left in the direction of the checkout.</p><p> </p><p>“What was the pedo like?” Tom questioned as soon as Oli was out of hearing distance. “Was his voice like, really fucking deep? Only ‘cause this random guy called my phone number and tried to sell me a thong-”</p><p> </p><p>“That was Mat prank-calling you,” Lucy smirked. “And… you know, I was really off my head. I don’t remember much.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oli won’t tell me about it,” Tom sighed, “He says I’m too young. But you’re only a few months older than me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wants to protect you, then,” Lucy suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“God, he’s even worse now that he’s eighteen.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy smiled, but a small wave of sadness washed over her. This would be her last year of being at school with Oli. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he will go to uni?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Tom snorted. “He’s a fucking idiot. Not gonna pass his A-levels.”</p><p> </p><p>“His GCSE results weren’t that bad,” Lucy noted, “Better than mine will be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but you’re doing twelve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I dropped physics.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Smart.”</p><p> </p><p>Oli returned, and without speaking pulled Lucy into a tight hug. “Michael at two o’clock, please don’t go after him, I can’t be arsed to watch you flirt with another boy today, please…”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” Lucy breathed back, smirking at Oli’s jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>“McDonalds?” Tom requested, looking bored. “But if you guys are gonna make lovey eyes at each other the whole time I may need to sit at a different table.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno ‘bout you, but I sure as hell can’t afford a McDonalds,” Oli slid an arm around Lucy and skilfully moved her closer to a clothing rack out of sight of Michael, “I hate Christmas shopping, always makes me broke.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom looked confused by their behaviour, but didn’t question it, which Lucy found herself quite grateful for. She didn’t mind Oli knowing she was a slag, but Tom…</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we go to the park?” Lucy tried. It was only four p.m and the park was the only free form of entertainment in walking distance. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, that’s not a good idea, is it?” Oli frowned. “You know, what with the pedo and that…”</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t been to the park since we went there for revision. He might not even be there anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s still there,” Oli sighed. “Me and Jordan checked it out yesterday. He asked us for a joint and we said no. He also… He also asked after you so we told him to fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Jordan? Wait, the pedo- he’s got a thing for Lucy? Is he stalking her? Is he gonna rape her on the way home from school and leave her lying in a ditch on the side of the-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up before I make you,” Oli hissed, letting go of Lucy to put his hand forcibly over his brother’s mouth and shaking him fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>Typically, Michael heard the noise and soon spotted Lucy, waving and then coming over.</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot deal with two twats at once,” Oli groaned when he noticed. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s why you’ll never have a threesome.”</p><p> </p><p>Oli slapped the back of Tom’s head and then walked over to stop Michael in his tracks. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi, squirt, better not be about to talk to my girlfriend,” he loomed over the fifth-former folding his arms intimidatingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I, I’m sorry, Oliver, I mean, sir, I didn’t realise-”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when have people been scared of you?” Lucy asked Oli, slightly startled as Michael almost ran away from the scene. </p><p> </p><p>“Since it got out that I’m leading a gang now ‘cause your brother’s in jail.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy’s head was whirling at about a million miles an hour. Oli in a gang? Oli a gang leader? It was plausible but what? He would’ve told her? Jesus fucking Christ this was fucking with her head.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not true, obviously,” Oli snickered. “Nicholls made it up as a joke and it got out of hand. It’s quite funny.” </p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>“But- I don’t- Did Danny have a gang?</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Oli grinned. “But, I reckon he still has some pretty good connections. Soon as he gets out I’m trying ketamine.”</p><p> </p><p>“What- the stuff they give to horses?” Tom looked confused. “People drug themselves with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Oli nodded. “Can’t get it anywhere and it’s pissing me off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Danny gets out at New Year’s,” Lucy informed him. “But, go easy on the drugs?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna OD or anything,” Oli promised, smirking. “I’m flattered that you care so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy looked away. She didn’t have a problem with Oli’s drug use, not exactly, but it was a bit unnerving to think that he could end up in jail, just like Danny. And she had an annoying voice at the back of her head that was really quite concerned that he would get addicted, or something. It was stupid, and she was just paranoid.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, Lucy,” Oli cooed, “You’re worried about me.”</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her cheek from behind, pressed very tightly against her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna be fine,” Oli whispered, “And so are you. That pedo will never come near us again, I’m gonna use illegal substances responsibly and you aren’t going to fuck anyone who isn’t me till you’re sixteen, or preferably ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy’s heart sped up. Oli was obviously talking out of his arse, or maybe out of his dick this time, but he was very close to her and she could feel his breath on her cheek and the tattoos on his arms and hands were really super cool and he was almost certainly staring at her tits and she never wanted this moment to end, never ever ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah fuck, we lost Tom,” Oli cursed, releasing her. “Do we say fuck it and go have fun or try and find him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Find him,” Lucy said firmly, against her own will. She took a deep breath and smoothed down her skirt in an attempt to calm herself. </p><p> </p><p>Oli was definitely laughing at her. Oh God.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11- Oli</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Lucy asked again.</p><p> </p><p>Oli grinned. It was the afternoon of Christmas Day and they were on a bus to the police station, armed with a packet of Haribos for Danny. </p><p> </p><p>“Danny’s my friend,” Oli assured Lucy. “In fact, I bet I’m closer to him than you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome to him,” Lucy sighed. “I have too many brothers. And now all my friends are boys as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a bad thing. Me and Tom and my mates- we’re here for you, even if you want to talk about periods and boy-bands and makeup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boy bands aren’t my thing,” Lucy cast a sideways glance at Oli, “And I have sisters still.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you much prefer hanging out with us,” Oli slung an arm around her, and pulled her close, content. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy was silent, and Oli realised that this was her first time visiting the prison since Danny went in. No wonder she’d asked him to come with her, even though it was obviously causing her a lot of guilt to drag him away from his family on Christmas. Oli was actually delighted to leave home as his dad had started nagging him about jobs and futures and shit, and Tom’s obsession with the pervert in the park was unhelpful too.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t get arrested,” Lucy mused, reaching up to thread her hand through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t” Oli agreed, knowing that it wasn’t on his to-list. “But.. I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy pouted. “But now I’m all intrigued. You led me on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now you would know all about that, wouldn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh.”</p><p> </p><p>The police station was exactly as Oli remembered. Due to lack of government funding, the prison was a concrete block slapped around the back, with several layers of security to go through before you reached the prison.</p><p> </p><p>Oli watched warily as two men patted Lucy down, checking for weapons and such, but really using it as an excuse to grope her. He was probably wrong with that view, and they were probably just doing their job, but he sort of liked getting upset over her because she always reacted so flustered and cute.</p><p> </p><p>“You can go through,” an Asian woman with her dark hair pulled back in a tight bun waved them through to a cell. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Officer Yajima,” Lucy smiled, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as part of a nervous tic she’d developed since the incident at the park with the pedo, which she couldn’t even remember.</p><p> </p><p>Oli did consider telling the nice policewoman about what happened at the park, but decided against it because it was Christmas and Lucy was eager to keep it quiet. Oli wasn’t quite sure why, but it probably involved embarrassment over how stoned she was, which was adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, merry Christmas, happy holidays,” Danny greeted the two of them with a confident nod. </p><p> </p><p>He’d been expecting them as Lucy had been writing him letters weekly for reasons that nobody quite understood because Danny had perfect access to a telephone. Oli found himself wondering if Lucy would write him letters if he got arrested. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Lucy replied, cautiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, come here,” Danny laughed, getting up from what Oli assumed to be his bed to pull Lucy into a hug. “Thank you for your letters,” he said, sincerely, “They were really sweet and God knows I can only listen to mum moaning on the phone for so long.” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you might get lonely,” Lucy blushed, staring at her hands, “And letters don’t go away like phone calls do. They can be there for as long as you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve made me really happy,” Danny grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Oli smirked at the interaction. He knew that Lucy had a complicated relationship with most of her family, but Danny was part of the same crowd as Oli and his mates so it made sense that Lucy would be closer to him over her other siblings.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Oli, mate,” Danny hugged Oli quickly, “How’s it going?”</p><p> </p><p>The door was still open, so Oli supposed that Officer Yajima had to listen to their conversation, which sucked. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah, I’m good,” Oli shrugged, “Miss you and stuff…”</p><p> </p><p>Miss you and your drugs. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Oli,” Danny’s lips curved into a knowing smile, “I’ll be out soon and I’m sure we’ll be hanging out a lot now that you’re eighteen.”</p><p> </p><p>Oli grinned at the prospect of hanging out with Danny and his infamous drug-dealing friends. They were basically a gang, minus the whole violence thing. Maybe he was a lot like Lucy with the whole hanging-out-with-older-cooler-people thing. </p><p> </p><p>They all chatted for a bit- school, friends, family, music, politics. Danny finished the Haribos in ten seconds flat, claiming that prison food was even shittier than school lunches. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that’s quite long enough,” an elderly policeman interrupted their exchange, looking exceedingly grumpy. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, it’s Christmas, we can give them a bit longer,” Officer Yajima entered the room, smiling apologetically with hard eyes glaring at the first policeman.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Karen, we can have a bit longer,” Danny grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, that’s it, out!” </p><p> </p><p>Oli watched as Lucy bit her lip, waving to her brother before exiting the cell. He followed her out, not wanting to get into trouble with her, nevermind the police.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that,” Officer Yajima said, walking the teenagers to the exit. “But Danny’s doing fine; he gets on with everyone except that Officer. Karen, as he calls him.”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced behind her shoulder to check that he wasn’t listening, then smiled one last time and returned to her seat behind the desk in the foyer.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as long as he’s doing okay,” Lucy sighed as they walked back to the bus stop. It had got a bit colder since they were last outside, and Oli really wished he’d put a coat on over his Christmas jumper.</p><p> </p><p>“He was fine,” Oli shrugged, “But I’m gonna freeze my arse off if a bus doesn’t show up soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Oli noticed Lucy’s eyes flicker down to his bum and inwardly cheered, but didn’t comment, knowing he was a million times worse when it came to checking people out.</p><p> </p><p>He took hold of her hand and swung their arms together until they reached the bus stop, which was deserted as per usual on Christmas Day. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I still a teenager if I’m legally an adult?” he wondered aloud.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy looked up at him, confused and half-laughing. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can buy booze now and shit, but I’m eight-teen. Teen.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can be a teenager if you want,” Lucy decided, “But I really wouldn’t recommend it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Oli said, taking her opinion into consideration. “Can I be a horny teenager?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy looked even more confused, which amused Oli. He wondered how long he could keep this up. </p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head to the side, surveying him carefully. “I mean, if you want. Did Danny give you drugs already or something-”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I just want to kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>Oli smirked as Lucy’s eyes widened. “Let me,” he requested, eyes unable to stray from her lips, “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head slightly, but leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>Oli had thought about it a lot, and he reckoned she had too. It was everything he’d imagined and better. Maybe it didn’t last that long, and maybe she was only fifteen, and maybe she could smell the brussels sprouts on his breath but it confirmed Oli’s belief that they were forever.</p><p> </p><p>Thank fuck for Christmas and baby Jesus and all that shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12- Lucy</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t quite understand,” Olivia was saying somewhere off to her right, “He kissed you? But he didn’t ask you out?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy knew she never should have told anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, it doesn’t matter,” she rolled her eyes. “It was just a kiss, and it was Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so there was mistletoe? So he had to kiss you? So he doesn’t, you know, actually like you, or like-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Lucy hissed, irritated with her friend and the fact that all of Olivia’s speculations were exactly what had been running through her head since the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Olivia said agreeably. “Oh look- it’s Jordan and Emma. She should totally dump him; he’s probably cheating on her, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like Jordan.”</p><p> </p><p>Mat Nicholls was frantically gesturing to Lucy that she should ask Olivia about her sexuality, but honestly her friend could be into aliens and she wouldn’t be surprised, or care all that much. </p><p> </p><p>They were at Oli’s house, again, for the third party at the Sykes’ that school year. Only this time there were even more people because it was the holidays, specifically it was New Year’s Eve. Carol had said it was okay as long as no one died, and so far so good.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Lucy,” Oli yelled at her from the staircase. He had two girls on him, one with her hand down his pants. Typical.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off,” Lucy made a rude hand gesture, not prepared to deal with a very, very, very drunk Oli.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s totally off his head,” Olivia clasped her hands together with glee, “I’m gonna go set him up with a boy. He sleeps with so many girls he has to be gay.”</p><p> </p><p>Mat’s eyes widened and he nearly dropped his beer. “You think? Let me come with you, I need to know if my mate’s a fag…”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy stayed put, watching with dread as Olivia and Mat headed off to find a male hookup for Oli. This was fucking stupid, fuck’s sake. </p><p> </p><p>“We should probably stop them,” Lee stumbled over to where Lucy was leaning against the wall of the living room, “But I can’t even walk straight.”</p><p> </p><p>Forever a good friend, Lucy skillfully exchanged his vodka for a glass of water, all too familiar with cleaning up various people’s vomit and other bodily fluids. </p><p> </p><p>“Is Oli like, on something, or…?”</p><p>“I dunno, I saw your brother somewhere, he probably gave Oli something,” Lee hiccoughed, “Like, that horse sleepy drug. Ket. Ugh, I’m gonna vom…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” Lucy advised through gritted teeth, making eye contact with Michael who immediately looked away, no doubt still terrified of ‘gang-leader’ Oli. That dickhead really had ruined everything for her, and now he was about to have sex with a guy while Olivia and Mat watched. Jesus.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, is he on a hallucigen?” Lucy asked, thinking fast, “That’s what they’re called, right? Like mushrooms, or LSD?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, if I know,” Lee slurred. </p><p> </p><p>God, he’s no help, Lucy thought, panicking inwardly. If Oli was properly pissed (which, let’s face it, he was) he almost certainly would end up sleeping with someone, and that would have to be someone gay or someone also utterly out of it.</p><p> </p><p>Who did Mat and Olivia know that was gay? </p><p> </p><p>“Josh Franceschi,” Lucy thought aloud. He was from Surrey down south, but was staying with the Sykes for a bit while his parents and sister arranged to move house. </p><p> </p><p>“Ha, he’s gay,” Lee snickered. “And he sleeps in the same room as Oli and Tom, bet they’ll get bummed.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy ignored that remark, not wanting to have to punch one of the few people she actually quite liked. Across the room, she noticed Oli making out with an unknown girl, while Olivia and Mat schemed nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Danny blocked out her vision of Oli’s hand on the girl’s arse, “How’s the party going?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lucy shrugged, distracted, “Wait- what did you give Oli?”</p><p> </p><p>Her brother frowned in concentration. His blue eyes, so similar to her own, were super bloodshot, and his pupils were massive. So much for prison ‘totally changing his life.’</p><p> </p><p>“Um… just ketamine tonight, I think. But I promised him I’d get him some pot for tomorrow- shit, I need to go get that. Erm, catch you later, be good or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Useless twat,” Lucy cursed after Danny as he fled the scene. “Oh Lee, what the fuck am I gonna do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy, Lucy-” Matt Kean burst into the room, immediately finding her and clutching her arm with desperation. “It’s Nicholls- he wants to get Oli to sleep with a guy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- What?” Lee spluttered. “But that’s gay, Oli’s not gay, is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows?” Lucy threw her hands up in despair, “But he definitely doesn’t want Mat to think that!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not homophobic!” Matt interjected, looking rightly offended, “I’d be fine if he was gay, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Not you, Nicholls.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not… is he?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy groaned. “He’s not a homophobe, he’s just.. Mat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we have to stop him, and Olivia,” Lucy glanced at Lee, who had decided to sit down on the floor, right on top of some sort of spillage. “Olivia’s only doing it cos she wants Oli to find ‘true love’ or some shit but Mat will bully the fuck out of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone should look after Lee,” Matt suggested. “He’s fucking wasted.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucy sighed heavily, glancing around the room for some sort of solution. Despite the cold winter weather, the room was filled to the brim with scantily clad girls and boys in t-shirts grinding against each other and drinking and smoking till they passed out. Neon lighting made it difficult to see more than a metre in front of her and the dance music was doing her head in, not to mention the stink of cannabis.</p><p> </p><p>“I should be getting drunk and hooking up with someone,” Lucy mused. “Every party this year has been shit. I blame Oli entirely. Twat. But I guess we have to save him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll look after Lee,” Matt offered. “You should be quick- it’s nearly midnight.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s when Olivia and Nicholls will get Oli to kiss someone,” Matt stated plainly, “When everyone is looking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, it’s New Year’s,” Lucy remembered, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it from the effects of the bottle of wine she’d shared with Oli before the party had even started. “Okay that’s a good plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt nodded, smiling at Lucy’s grimace as she gave him one last look before forcing her way into the most densely populated part of the dance floor. Hands were everywhere, clutching and waving, and boys were yelling lines in her ear and girls were complimenting her dress while secretly plotting how to cut off her ties with older boys that made her so popular in their year. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Lucy,” Josh Franceschi grabbed her hand to pull her out of a spur-of-the-moment mosh pit. “You alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Lucy’s arms automatically went around his neck as someone drunkenly barged into her, pushing the two of them up against the far wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Steady,” Josh laughed. “Have you seen Oli anywhere?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know, I was just about to ask you that myself,” Lucy breezed, trying to conceal her discomfort. She knew it was harsh to assume that all gay people fancied Oli but most of the straight people she knew did, so it was essential to prove to Josh that Oli was definitely not into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like him?” Josh grinned, showing white teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Southern twat.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fit,” Lucy commented noncommittally, swaying to the music with Josh, “But he’s currently off his head so I’m gonna go check on that. See you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to come, or-?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay,” Lucy forced a smile, trying to get rid of the growing feeling of jealousy. </p><p> </p><p>Josh is in Oli’s room every night. Not you. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, she found Oli in the kitchen, with Olivia at his side. The TV was on, showing the flocks of people crowded alongside the River Thames down in London, with a countdown to midnight visible in the corner of the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s kind of funny that your name is Olivia,” he was saying, while trying to eat her hair in true Syko fashion, “And I’m Oliver. Olivia and Oliver. Olivia and Oliver.”</p><p> </p><p>He kept repeating it, laughing over and over again as if it were the funniest thing in the world. His eyeballs bulged dangerously, and for a moment Lucy was worried they would pop clean out of their sockets. How much shit had he taken?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, come on, Oli,” Olivia chided, “You need to kiss someone at midnight, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not really all that superstitious,” Oli wrinkled his nose in a way that made Lucy’s heart hurt, “Did you know that zodiacs mean absolutely nothing?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s tradition to kiss someone, not superstition,” Olivia had now caught sight of Lucy and consequently had adopted a more panicked manner. “Come on, Oli, you need to kiss someone! We only have a minute! Maybe you’ll find true love…”</p><p> </p><p>“Already found it,” Oli winked at Lucy as she reached them. “Do you want to kiss me at midnight?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re drunk,” Lucy steered away from the subject, “You should try to sober up or you’ll feel awful tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m not drunk,” Oli grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his face in her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Oli,” Olivia adopted a stricter tone as she glared at Lucy, who was in the way of Oli and Josh having a nice midnight kiss, a marriage and an adoption of three little kids to live happily ever after, which was much more preferable to just about everybody.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t think much of your friends,” Oli remarked, loud enough so that Olivia would hear it. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m going to get you a boyfriend, which, let’s face it, you need right now,” Olivia said firmly. “You’re pissed, you’re an addict, you’d shag anyone. A nice, stable boy will help you recover!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a fucking doll, you can’t say that!” Lucy hissed, ignoring Oli who had started kissing down her neck. “He’s not gay, and he’s not an addict; he’s absolutely fine!” </p><p> </p><p>Olivia shook her head sadly. “Denial is the first stage.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy stared at her mate, before recalling very similar incidents involving ‘true love’ and ‘horoscopes’ and ‘cows jumping over moons on Friday the 13th with shattered mirrors and black cats and large numbers of magpies hiding under umbrellas indoors.’ </p><p> </p><p>There were two options: let Oli fuck up and maybe he’d never take drugs again or get Oli out of the situation but risk her friendship with Olivia. Oli would forgive her, in a way that no sane female ever would. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Livy, I’ve got Josh!” </p><p> </p><p>Oh shit. </p><p> </p><p>Amidst the chaos, Lucy had completely forgotten about Mat Nicholls, who now had entered the kitchen with Josh Franceschi in tow. Fuck, this was not good.</p><p> </p><p>People started getting excited as the countdown reached twenty seconds, grasping for a partner to kiss passionately when the clock struck midnight.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy made a split decision to not intervene, knowing that a fight was not a good way to start the New Year. Sneakily, she wormed her way out of Oli’s grip and nicked a can of cider from the fridge, ducking behind the kitchen counter to avoid the likes of Alex Gaskarth who was looking over at her drunkenly as the timer reached ten seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten! Nine! Eight!” everyone roared eagerly, save for those either passed out or already snogging.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy bit her lip, watching Mat and Olivia pull Josh over to Oli, who was so out of it he could barely stand up straight.</p><p> </p><p>And Josh kissed him as fireworks exploded outside in Sheffield, in London, in a forever chaotic region of Lucy’s brain. And Oli was kissing back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13-Oli</p><p> </p><p>“-and this is our new Physical Education teacher, Mr Basset,” the headmaster announced as the students clapped feebly, not really giving a shit.</p><p> </p><p>It sucked coming back to school in January- it was cold, wet and threatening to snow, and Oli really missed the warmth of his bed. And to make it worse, they had a whole school assembly first thing. A new PE teacher wasn’t all that groundbreaking, Oli reckoned, just another person to shout at them when they were caught smoking in the changing rooms.</p><p> </p><p>“What the ever-loving fuck shit is that?” Lee Malia hissed next to Oli. “Oli, mate- look!”</p><p> </p><p>Oli dragged his eyes away from that fit geography teacher to focus on Mr Basset, who- shit. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Oli swore, not caring that literally everyone within a two metre radius heard him, “They can’t employ that dick! He’s a fucking homeless pedophile, for fuck’s sake! This is a school- they can’t- they cannot-”</p><p> </p><p>“Language, Oliver,” Mr Richardson warned, but he didn’t look all that bothered. </p><p> </p><p>The headmaster seemed to have caught on that there was some sort of disruption amongst the Year 13s, and he shot Oliver his best dirty look. Fuck you, Oli glared back, and fuck that stupid nonce sitting next to you.</p><p> </p><p>Assembly was a blur after that: chanting the Lord’s Prayer half-heartedly, singing the school’s favourite hymn and thinking about the best way to get a pedo sacked. In typical PE teacher fashion, Mr Basset was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a school hoodie, with his greying hair slicked back like he was some fucking 80s filmstar. Every inch of Oli’s being wanted to storm up to him and straight up punch him in the face, mess up his gelled hair and steal his trainers because those were some really nice shoes right there. He probably nicked them, fucking psycho criminal. </p><p> </p><p>“That was wack,” Mat Nicholls announced as they trudged down the corridor to their lockers, accidentally knocking over some frightened-looking Year 7s. “This year’s off to a great start, isn’t it: my best mate’s a fag, and now a fucking nonce is teaching PE at our school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop using that word, for the love of God,” Oli complained, swinging his locker open in one angry gesture. He wasn’t gay, because he definitely liked girls, and he hadn’t meant to kiss a boy, just Josh was kissing him and he was on ketamine and his lips were so soft and he smelt like gingerbread and-</p><p> </p><p>“What- ‘nonce’?” Mat joked, elbowing his mate in the ribs. It was meant as a friendly nudge, perhaps, but Oli was bony as fuck and that actually really hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” Oli grumbled, tugging out his sketchbook for art. “Josh has gone back to Surrey anyways, Southern arse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you would know all about his arse, wouldn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Oli ignored the jibe. He liked kissing people, and maybe Josh had been a boy, but so what? He was a good kisser and he understood that Oli didn’t want to date him.</p><p> </p><p>“Can it,” Matt Kean ordered, having overheard the encounter. “It was Olivia’s fault that Josh kissed Oli. And yours, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Mat grinned. “It was funny! All right, I’ll stop.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’d better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough,” Matt Kean interjected before they could start fighting again, “We need to get going- lessons start soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have PE this afternoon,” Lee noted, looking up from his timetable, “Should we tell someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“What- that our teacher’s a fucking nonce? They won’t believe that,” Oli pointed out, “We need to like, catch him in the act or summat.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve already seen him ogling at Lucy,” Mat said, “Speaking of- where is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s got her mocks,” Oli replied quietly, recalling the dreaded memory of his own when he took his GCSEs. “It’s Latin, biology and history today.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s rough,” Lee sympathised. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got our mocks starting soon,” Matt Kean sighed, “And we’re doing A-levels so I don’t actually feel all that bad for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a point,” Lee acknowledged, “God knows I’ve done no revision.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares?” Oli slammed his locker shut, “We’re all gonna be rockstars.”</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I fucked it all up like that!” Lucy cried. She was refusing to eat her lunch and as far as Oli could tell she was moments away from throwing herself in front of a speeding bus. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, you couldn’t have fucked up as much as I did,” Olivia- annoying cunt- was trying to console her, “I thought that the rain meant our exam would be cancelled so I didn’t even do the last minute cram! It stopped raining as we went in, which was rather unfair, but the Lord works in mysterious ways.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Lord is a fucking myth created by a bunch of balding dipshits to make themselves feel better about their crappy sex lives,” Oli corrected, “What the hell are you even doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re friends with Lucy, I’m friends with Lucy,” Olivia explained patronisingly, “It’s called compromise, but I wouldn’t expect someone like you to understand that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am remembering why I hate girls,” Lee murmured under his breath, making both Mat(t)s snort. </p><p> </p><p>Oli didn’t bother responding to Olivia, but reached for Lucy’s hand across the table.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re like the smartest person I know,” Oli offered, “And they’re only mocks. And who needs biology anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>“Scientists,” Lucy responded, but she looked a bit perkier, sitting up and pulling her hand away from Oli’s. Actually, he would’ve liked to hold her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“And you said Latin went great,” Matt Kean agreed, smiling easily, “And that’s the one you actually want to do for A-level.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy nodded, wiping away her tears angrily, forcing a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Eat,” Oli pushed her plate back towards her. “We lads have got a much worse afternoon up ahead, y’know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Worse than history mocks?” Lucy quizzed, taking a forkful of rice, “I bet my hand’s gonna fall off.”</p><p> </p><p>“It probably will,” Oli smirked, “But not cos of the writing.”</p><p> </p><p>“He means a handjob,” Olivia explained helpfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what he means,” Lucy couldn’t stop her smirk as she stared down at her meal, refusing to make eye contact. </p><p>“We’ve got a lesson with Mr Basset,” Mat announced, “I mean, PE is bad enough without a pervert watching, isn’t it? It’s like they're trying to get themselves in the papers or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Local School Employs Homeless Man Watching Girls in the Park to Teach Physical Education,” Oli imagined the headlines, “In What Can Only Be Described As A Remarkable Act of Charity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Homeless Man Watching Girls Now Watches Girls In Tiny Skorts While They Do Yoga,” Matt finished off, “Congratulations To Kind School Aiding Pedophiles to Satisfy their Needs.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably gonna be watching boys too,” Tom slid into the seat next to Olivia with his lunch tray in hand. “Most pedos are bi.”</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>“He’s definitely bi,” Mat Nicholls groaned, hunching over and clutching his stomach, “He definitely has a thing for making us sweat too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate running,” Oli moved his hands to his head, trying to steady his breathing. “But at least Lee’s still slower than us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You two were pretty shit,” Matt Kean observed, looking pleased with himself. Naturally, he’d finished his laps of the football pitch first.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t all be star athletes,” Mat grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“No, but we can try,” Mr Basset ‘just call me Mark’ said, hands on his hips and smiling proudly. Fucking nonce.</p><p> </p><p>“I am done trying,” Oli announced, tugging his shorts down subconsciously. “Can we go home now?”</p><p> </p><p>Basset laughed like he’d spotted a group of teenage girls having an orgy in a classroom. “We still have half an hour yet. Why don’t you lads go warm yourselves up a bit, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Most PE teachers would tell us to stop shivering and go do some star jumps,” Matt frowned, “Does he really have the right qualifications to teach us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares at this point,” Oli shrugged, “If he’s a nonce we may as well take advantage of him. I’d show him my dick if it meant I could get out of PE for the rest of the year.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Kean. I’m cold and tired and hungry and Taylor Momsen’s legs are confusing me, can we go inside now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I keep thinking that it’s wrong how you stare at other girls when you’re madly in love with Lucy but then I remember that she fucked that bloke in Year 12 the other week so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Oli repeated, glaring at Matt. “I’m going back to the changing rooms; this is a stupid fucking waste of time.”</p><p> </p><p>That bloke in Year 12 was still a rather difficult topic for Oli, partly because he knew it wasn’t the first time it had happened. He had done the same GCSEs as Lucy and was helping her revise or something. It was almost definitely an excuse for them to fuck. And of course, Lucy could date him if she wanted to, Oli didn’t care, but he really just could not be arsed to try and befriend him or even to go for three minutes without calling him an ‘idiot twat with a tiny dick’ if he started eating lunch with them. Boyfriends were inherently the worst.</p><p> </p><p>The changing rooms were a bit warmer than outside in the January air, but still a bit nippy as the school was far too cheap to waste money on turning up the heater. Technically, Oli wasn’t allowed to be on his phone because of filming and perverts and that, but if anyone was a perv, it was Mr Basset, so he got his phone out of his gym bag anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Three texts from Lucy, two from Tom. </p><p> </p><p>Obviously, the history mock had been a shitshow- crying emojis from Lucy and angry ones from Tom. Lucy had graced him with a brief explanation: ‘They had a question on the death of Stalin why was there a question on the death of Stalin I thought Khrushchev was more important whyyyy’. Oli sent her a smiley emoticon in return, slightly in awe of her ability to spell ‘Khrushchev’ and glad that Stalin had been the only problem serious enough to be texted about. </p><p> </p><p>She would probably complain about the Treaty of Versailles and the League of Nations and the Rise of Hitler later, but it was just in her nature to assume she’d done the worst. One question on the death of Stalin was far from the biggest blank Oli had experienced in his mocks.</p><p> </p><p>“Phone away now, lad,” Basset seemed to have crept up on him, much like he had done in the park. Pedo. Was he even allowed in the boys’ changing rooms?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry, it’s just, um, my mum.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky I’ve taken a liking to you or I would have to confiscate your phone,” Basset warned, still smiling, “You know the rules and the risks, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes what?”</p><p> </p><p>Fucking nonce, probably getting off to this the twat. Why had the other total pussies refused to come inside with him? Too scared of getting caught skiving, the losers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir,” Oli replied as quietly and as unsexily as he could, staring at the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get outside, we’re going to do some squats.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course we are.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>